Unexpected Force
by eds1addiction
Summary: In my story, the unthinkable happens. Seth imprints on Bella, while she is still technically with Edward,causing major upset and upheaval,plus intense romance.
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat on the top step of her porch, leaned against the column and sighed, closing her eyes. She hadn't seen Edward in days, or better still, he had only managed to call her twice, and talk for a grand total of ten minutes. She didn't know what his problem was, but she wished to hell he would clue her in, because frankly she was getting rather irritated.  
"Screw this." She muttered under her breath.  
"If he can have a life, so can I. I am NOT going to sit around here and do nothing while waiting on him." She continued speaking, only to herself, as she got up, walked inside, and grabbed the phone.  
She could have dialed the number with her eyes closed, but didn't need to, since Charlie had Billy on speed dial.  
She simply pressed one, and waited for the line to connect.  
Several rings later, she gave up, frustrated.  
She grabbed her keys off the counter and then thought enough to scribble a note to Charlie before heading out:

_**Dad,  
Gone to La Push to hang out with Jake. There is stuff in the fridge to make sandwiches, be back later,  
Love you,  
Bells. **_

Grabbing her jacket, she left the house, locking up securely behind her and reached the solace of her truck. She knew once she heard the god awful roar of the engine, her spirits would perk up, but the closer she got to La Push, the better she'd feel.  
Right now she needed that. Because she was completely overcome by bitterness, and really lonely.  
There is only so much cuddling one can do with a body pillow, when you're used to an actual body laying next to you.  
That's what she missed the most. The way Edward held her while she slept.  
"Damn him". She growled, as she pressed her foot down harder on the accelerator, begging the engine to push her ancient truck faster than it's preferred 55 mph.  
Finally she reached the boundary line, and she relaxed in the truck seat, slowing her pace. She knew that, now, she wouldn't have to deal with him, or hopefully even think about him for the next few hours.  
Smiling to herself as she pulled into Jake's driveway a few minutes later, she realized she was sighing in relief. She always felt safe, here, at home. Though, she could never really explain it.  
Here she could be Bella. Clumsy, goofy, accident prone, Bella, and nobody treated her like an invalid, nor did they baby her.  
No, they laughed, and ridiculed her endlessly, and she actually preferred that, to being pitied, or coddled.  
Cutting the engine, she slid out of the truck and slammed the door shut behind her. Jake wasn't at home, that was certain. He would have met her outside when he heard the truck pull up, with some smart assed comment, and wickedly bright smile that he always had for her.  
Walking slowly up to the house, she just figured she could sit on their porch until they got home. If she got too bored, she could head to the beach, but right now, sitting here, was just fine.  
As her butt was about to hit the step, she saw someone walking towards her from the garage. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she stood and tried to squint so she could figure out who it was, because she knew it wasn't Jake. But for some reason, she simply could not pull her eyes away. So, she continued staring, "probably looking like an idiot, no less" she thought and blushed deep red.  
He finally made his way over to her, and they just stared at one another, for what seemed like eternity. She wanted to break her gaze, but she couldn't, she wanted to speak, but found no words, finally she closed her eyes, and forced out the words. Shakily.  
"I… I'm waiting on Jake..umm Jacob."  
He walked closer to her, and leaned down, placing his finger gently under her chin, speaking softly, but very clearly.  
"Please, open your eyes."  
Her eyes fluttered open, as if by magic, and she stared into the most strikingly handsome face she had ever seen. Nothing she had ever seen could have readied her for such a reaction to simply looking at him. It was as if she wanted, no, **needed **to memorize every inch of his face. He stared intently at her, as if he had never seen a girl before, and a smile played at her lips first, then at his.  
"I'm Seth, you have to be Bells, err Bella." Even though his skin was a few shades darker than her ghostly pale, she could still see he was blushing.  
Lowering her eyes, she simply bit her lip and nodded slightly. Still not fully trusting her voice. He removed his finger from under her chin, and motioned for her to sit down. Which she did, thankfully, because she wasn't sure her legs would support her weight much longer.  
He took a seat next to her, she slide closer, until they were touching. It was as if she HAD to feel his skin against hers. It was stronger than any urge she had ever felt. Nothing, nobody mattered but him.  
He sighed, and she glanced at his profile.  
"Something wrong? I can move.." She managed to ask.  
"No!" He answered almost before she got the offer out of her mouth.  
"Jake is gonna KILL me" he said quietly, before wrapping an arm around her waist and moving her as close to him as he could get her.  
"But it's not like I could help it" he murmured, shaking his head.  
"Wait, did I.. have I.. what did I miss?" she asked him curiously. She hadn't ever met Seth, but it felt as if she'd known him forever, maybe because Jake had talked so much about him.  
"I never even thought it would happen to me, but with Jake's girl?" then he whistled, and continued "We all thought it a fluke, not common. I sure as HELL ain't common, so I figured I didn't stand a chance." He went on, mostly for his own benefit it seemed. So, she let him muse a bit longer, just listening to the sound of his voice. It comforted her, more than she was okay with honestly.  
"Seth" she breathed against his ear, as quietly as she could, so not to be too intrusive into his thoughts.  
"Please, tell me what you're talking about, I have an idea but I need for you to say it, because I'm not sure I can wrap my mind around that just yet."  
He smiled a bit broader, and turned slightly to face her, his hold on her still gentle but secure. Then he whispered one word, that sent a shiver up her spine.  
"Imprinting." He blushed darker than before, she gasped and her hand went to her mouth. Now it all made sense.  
The way Jake had described it to her, the way she had heard it told from her best friend's mouth. But wasn't that old legend, wives tales, folklore? She shook her head to clear it, and then said to him,  
"He's going to kill us both, Seth." sighing at his name.  
His reaction was not one she was expecting.  
"Nobody will touch you," He growled fiercely "Not even Jake. That I promise you." With that he grabbed her hand, laced their fingers together and brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips lightly across the back of it. Smiling against her skin.  
Then she attempted to move away, as she tried to come to her senses.  
"No, Seth, this can't, this can't be. I mean, I'm with Edward, and you .. you are one of Jake's BEST friends. Oh my god, this can't happen. We can't do this to them, I .. I .. oh my god" She got louder with each sentence she spoke, until he cupped her face in his large, hot hands and forced her to look into his eyes.  
"I won't let anyone hurt you, Bella. You are my entire soul. You have to understand that. I just want to be YOURS, us to belong to one another, whatever that means." He kept eye contact, leaned his head closer to hers, licking his lips slowly, gauging her reaction. She didn't pull away, instead she studied the only thing she could, his mouth, and how badly she yearned for his lips to be against hers. When their lips met it was as if she had been struck by lightning, nothing was this powerful, nothing could ever compare. She just closed her eyes and focused on the way it felt, the way his lips tasted, felt, against hers.  
Running her tongue across his lower lip, as he placed a hand in her hair,his other hand on the side of her face and neck. He captured her tongue between his teeth gently and massaged it with his, deepening their kiss, they didn't see Jake pull up, but they sure heard him when he realized what was going on.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Was all they heard before he phased and lunged at Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

A few things happened at once, too fast for Bella to comprehend.

First she watched wide-eyed as Jake, in wolf form was headed for them, and the only thing she could think

of was protecting Seth. She felt herself jumping in front of him, and in the next instant she was being tossed aside, and behind him.

Landing hard on her arm was all it took to bring her back to reality, as she heard it crunch, she cringed, and grabbed it instinctively.

Cursing silently, she stood in time to see the two giant wolves ripping one another apart, growling and snarling fiercely in what she knew

may possibly have been nothing but expletives, had they been in human form.  
Staggering down the steps, still cradling her injured arm with her other hand, she screamed as loudly as she could

"STOP THIS DAMMIT, NOW!" Of course her screeching was lost amidst all of the noise they were making.

She was trying to figure out what in the world she was going to do, she knew better than to try to break it up, they healed extremely fast, she didn't.

And she was breakable. Very.

Then she spotted the water hose out of the corner of her eye, and she ran for it. Praying every step she made that it would work before they completely

shredded each other, and ruined their friendship. Turning the water on with her good hand, gripping the hose temporarily in her other one, she turned it on them

full force and blasted them with ice cold water.

Finally they stopped, mid fight and turned on her stunned. She dropped the hose, and fell to her knees, gripping her arm, tears streaming down her face.

At some point, and she wasn't sure exactly when, they phased back and were at her side, not that she cared at this point, much for Jake's reaction.

He went to grab her arm to examine it.

"Bells I am SO sorry."

"Screw you Jacob Black, leave me alone."

"Sure, sure, just let me see your arm first. I think it needs to be set. Seth run..." then Seth, who had been sitting beside her, just studying her face with a look of pain frozen on his, interrupted Jake's command.

"No, I'll take her to the hospital.I'm not leaving her." He said deeply.

Finally risking a glance at him, tear stained face and all, when she stared at him, she expected the feeling she had experienced earlier to be gone. For it to have been just that she was lonely, and needing physical connection. What she got she wasn't ready for, yet again. She gasped, pulled away from Jake and threw her good arm around Seth's neck, cradling her other arm against his chest gingerly. Her face buried in his neck, whispering against his skin.

"Don't leave me, please don't .. don't go."

Holding her closer,rocking her very tenderly, he said confidently "Nobody will move me from your side, Bella. I'm right here honey."

He looked concernedly over her head at Jacob and, he nodded.

"Sweetheart, Jacob needs your keys, he's going to drive us to the hospital, so they can look at your arm. YOU are my main concern right now, okay?"

She nodded and said softly, still pressed against him "The keys are in my right pocket."

Trying to reposition her so he wasn't putting any pressure on her injured left arm, he finally managed awkwardly, and wrestled her keys out slowly, tossing them to Jacob.

Standing with her in his arms, cradled against his hot chest, she giggled and he looked down at her startled, then to Jake.

"Hey don't look at me man, she's weird. You SURE you want that for eternity,bro?" Jacob said laughing.

"Shut UP Jake! Is she in shock, you think?"

"No, Seth, I'm not in shock, I just think you might want to put some clothes on before we go to the hospital. The BOTH of you. Though I'm sure the nurses would love it" She said wryly.

Glancing timidly down at her, Seth smiled, then blushed the deepest red she had ever seen. She reached up with her right hand and touched his face, smiling sweetly.

Jake just grinned widely, shrugged, and trotted off towards the house to get dressed.

Seth sat her down on her feet as easily as he could, looked torn, and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"I'll be okay" She winced as she tried to move her arm, test it out since things had finally settled down. Nope, still very, very hurt, she thought. Great.

"I won't be five minutes, promise." He said as he headed inside to get dressed.

She felt instantly, like a part of her had been removed, once he left her side. She had heard it was like this, but nothing could have prepared her for it.

"Oh I'm just being silly, that's all. Clingy, since I'm lonely." She said aloud, to nobody in particular. No sooner than she had uttered those words, he was back at

her side, swooping her back up into his arms. He had put on a band t-shirt and jeans,all she could think was DAMN.

He brushed his mouth against her ear, and practically growled, but softly.

"I like it when you look at me like that. Keep doing that for, OH the rest of our lives, and I promise to dress like this more often." He pulled back and winked at her, grinning sexily. Her heart skipped, and she forgot why she was in his arms. Remembering only that it felt SO good. That is, until Jake headed towards them and started talking, causing Seth to jerk, putting pressure on her arm. She cringed and mouthed OW OW OW , her forehead creasing with the pain.

He looked down and realized what he had done. Immediately smoothing her forehead with his fingers, and apologizing profusely.

"Oh I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry Bella!"

"It's okay, I've felt worse, believe it or not. I had almost forgotten I was hurt."

He chuckled at her shaking his head.

"You won't do sweetheart, you won't do."

Jake sauntered over, and still grinning like the cheshire cat, jingled her keys in front of him.

"Let's take Bells to her home away from home, the hospital! I bet they have a whole wing dedicated to you. You should feel honored!" He laughed heartily.

"JAKE!" Seth bellowed.

"Oh lighten up DAD, this is how me and Bella are. You'd better get used to it. Besides, it's not our first time at the E.R, is it Bells? They should know us by name around there. Favorite colors, and all that too." He just continued chortling, climbing into the truck.

Seth opened the door and got in first, easing her in and onto his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

Jake started the truck, and they drove off towards the hospital. She started to get nervous. The closer she got to the boundary line, the more she panicked.

"Why the Forks hospital? Why not .. well..any OTHER one?" She practically yelled.

They both looked at her confusion passing their faces, until it dawned on them both at once.

And they both spoke their thoughts aloud, not needing to be in wolf form.

"The Bloodsucker."

"Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3

Jake did a 180 in the truck, whipping it back around, headed back to La Push.

The engine groaning in protest beneath his persistence to get it to move faster.

"Jake, what the HELL?" Seth demanded

"We HAVE to get her to the emergency room. NOW. I know you're not scared of what the hell is this, man?"

"Look, do you really want that filthy leech to find out you imprinted on HIS girlfriend, with just us to deal with him?" Jake glanced at Seth

waiting on his final decision.

"I guess you're right but dammit bro, we train for this kind of shit, you know? Not to run from isn't his, not anymore." With that he

tightened his grip on Bella.

"Seth" She struggled to look up at his face "I'm going to have to deal with this sooner or later. I just don't feel like dealing with it today,

is that, okay? I WILL deal with it, just not today. So much has happened today."

He looked down at her, terror written all over his face.

"No. NO WAY.I will deal with this. WE will deal with it. YOU will be in La Push protected the whole time. Please. For me. God, please, Bella."

"Seth, he won't hurt me baby, he won't. He can't. But I am going to be hurting him. I feel bad enough about that, I'm not sicking the wolves on him."

"Absolutely not Bells. No way. No how. If you want to talk to that bloodsucker, you do it with an audience of guard dogs at your back and sides, or not

at all." Jake insisted.

Seth growled deep in his chest, rumbling the entire truck seat, and he began to tremble slightly.

"Man, back it down. She's in your lap and you're inside a truck for gods sake. Get a hold of yourself!" Jake yelled at him.

Bella leaned up, placed her hand on his cheek, and leaned in, kissing him first this time. Knowing it was all she could do

to try and calm him, and herself down. Reminding them both why this has to be worth it.

Her lips found his gently at first, sucking and nibbling his bottom lip, pressing her body against his.

The quivering all over him began to subside slowly, and he deepened the kiss, moaning softly into her mouth.

Jake let that go on for a couple of minutes until he just couldn't take anymore, and he began obnoxiously clearing his throat and gagging.

Bella reluctantly broke the kiss, too soon for Seth though. He pulled her face back to his roughly, a bit urgently, and she couldn't resist.

She threw herself into it, turning to fully straddle him. He was still very wary, and mindful of her arm, and treated that part of her gently.

He tangled his hands in her hair, and kissed her until every inch of her was on fire to the point of combustion.

She finally had to break away so she could breathe, concentrate, as she did she looked down at his face, and the just the look in his eyes

made her body react physically.

Jake who had pulled the truck over to the side of the road, during all of their intimacy just looked at them, with raised eyebrows.

"Can we proceed, or do you two feel the need to get naked and finish what you started? I mean, I can wait, I'm sure it won't take too long.

I've got five minutes to spare."  
Seth, not breaking his gaze with Bella, freed his hand from her hair and punched Jake square in the shoulder.

"SHUT UP already. Fuck you need to get a girlfriend. A real one, you know, not Betty BlowUp." Seth quipped.

Bella giggled under her breath and then turned slowly back around on Seth's lap, facing forward.

"I had to calm him down, Jake. Could YOU have done it so quickly?" She raised her brow at him.

"Calm him down my ass. You call that calm?" He snorted.

Bella just shook her head, and sighed. Seth wrapped his arms gingerly around her waist, she grinned in spite of herself.

God she felt like some moronic kid in a candy store. What was wrong with her?

Seth laughed, and they all relaxed as they saw the houses in La Push come into view.

"Now about that arm" Jake started "I say we get Dr. Snow to have a look at it. He can at least set it, if nothing else."

"Okay, whatever it takes, as long as he gets me on the mend. I'm going to need use of BOTH my han..umm arms." Bella said, blushing, but turned to wink at Seth.

"I am NOT going to live through this. All the things I have lived through," Jake considered "and it's going to be THIS that kills me. God what did I ever do to you, huh? Really? You have a sense of humor." He said out the windshield, staring at the sky as we pulled into his driveway.

"Oh Jakey," Bella reached over with her good hand and pinched his cheek "Now who's being overly dramatic? You need to borrow my purse?"

Bella and Seth laughed, while Jake scoweled good naturedly. Cutting the engine, he hopped out and ran inside to give a call to Dr. Snow, to make a house call.

He fixed up horse sized wolves, surely he could fix a broken Bella.

Seth exited the truck, her still in his arms. She smiled up at him.

"You don't have to carry me you know, I can walk."

He grinned boyishly down at her and replied "I know, but I like doing this sweetheart. Humor me?" and he winked. That did it. She was melted into a puddle and any

resistance based on her assertive independence was gone out the window. She'll just stay here in his arms, please and thank you.

Jake walked outside, with the cordless phone to his ear, finished his conversation, then sat down on the porch.

"He'll be here in a few, so I suggest you sit away from one another, I'm not into hosting live sex shows on my porch, unless we're running it on pay per view so I can at least

get something out of it."

They all laughed, Bella rolled her eyes, and gritted her teeth as her arm chose then to start throbbing. As if she needed a reminder she was hurt, she was well aware.

They heard a car pull up, and all three of them turned, expecting to see Dr. Snow.

It wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth grabbed Bella and pulled her to his side, partially behind him.

Jake stood in a casually protective stance.

And then, as they got a good look at the car, Seth and Jake breathed for the first time since hearing it pull up.

Bella was still clueless, but trusted their posture that was beginning to relax.

As the driver exited the car, she noticed it was a woman, dark hair, very pretty, mature. Appearing mid to late thirties.

She waved, smiling to them, and the boys waved back, grinning like idiots. She looked up at Seth, confused.

Then she saw the lady helping Billy, Jake's dad, out of the car and into his wheelchair. So, she figured family friend. No big deal.

Jake guffawed relentlessly for a moment and then looked at Bella, when he realized she had NO idea what was going on.

"Well, Bells. You're having a full day. You get to meet the mom ALREADY! How lucky are YOU?"

She went white. Well, whiter than normal for her, even. And her knees started to buckle. Feeling the weight of the impending

Edward doom, coupled with her injury, tack on the fight that she experienced first hand between Seth, and Jake, then if that wasn't enough

add on top of that, meeting the new guys mom, all in the SAME day.

It was too much for anyone, even Bella. She lost her fight with consciousness, everything faded to black.

Blissful, peaceful, absence of everything.

Until the vivid, lucid dreams came. Beautiful, amazing, dreams.

The next thing she heard was simply someone whispering in her ear.

"Bella, sweetheart, Bella, please wake up." A smile played at her lips,but she was afraid to open her eyes. Afraid it would ruin the dream

she was having of him. Then she was acutely aware of someone's actual breath on her ear, very, very hot. She opened her eyes, struggling to sit up.

That was a huge mistake. The room began to spin again and she groaned, shutting her eyes tightly, fighting the dizziness.

They placed their hand behind her neck and eased her back down onto the couch she was now laying on.

"Wait, how, where, umm?" She began.

She opened her eyes cautiously, he was there. Seth was real, and there next to her. She saw Jake, standing near the door, then Billy in his wheelchair

next to the televison, the lovely lady she didn't know.. it all came flooding back to her.

It was all real. It had ALL happened.

She gasped, went to lay her left arm over her eyes to hide, and screamed in pain.

He grabbed her arm gently and laid it back down across her stomach.

"Sweetheart, please try not to move it until Dr. Snow gets here. Everything else we can deal with later. It's okay." Came the deep, soothing voice,she recognized it

as if she had been hearing it forever.

"Seth." She whispered.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

She just smiled, in spite of the pain, in spite of her emotional state, in spite of it all.

He made everything disappear.

"Man, I TOLD you she's weird. Are you SURE you want THAT for your forever? Positive?" Jake asked jokingly from the doorway.

"More positive than I have ever been about anything in my life." Seth said, not taking his eyes off of her face.

She turned her head to look at him, and reached up with her right hand to touch his face. He kissed her open palm, then took her hand in his,

entwining their fingers.

Billy spoke for the first time "Welcome home Bella." and then he smiled, a welcoming, warm, sincere smile that made him look at least ten years younger.

She looked at him then, and smiled back, she couldn't help herself. She knew he was thrilled that she wouldn't be hanging out with the "enemy" as the

wolves sometimes thought of the Cullen's, and that should bother her, but it didn't. The welcome home, felt like she really belonged here.

There was no void where the thought of Edward's absence should be. Just complete absolution that this was her home, that Seth was her other half,

that this was her family.

Then, Seth's mom, who had remained quiet, motionless this whole time, began walking towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

She walked over, smiled weakly down at Bella and touched Seth's shoulder.

"May I speak to you in the other room for a minute, son?" She asked, a concerned look flashing across her face.

Seth looked from Bella, to his mom, back to Bella, extremely torn.

"Mom..I don.." he began, but Bella, sat up feebly and interjected

"No, Seth, it's fine" she said forcing a smile. "I'll be okay, go talk to your mom."

Seth kissed her hand and released it,standing to go and following his mom into the kitchen.

He glanced back over his shoulder at Bella and winked, her stomach filled with butterflies and she smiled at him.

Jake walked over lazily and plopped down on the sofa next to her, since she wasn't sprawled out taking up the entire length of it.

"So, you and Seth? Better than you and that leech, but I still think it SUCKS. Am I just too much wolf for you, Bells? Can't handle me?" Then he grinned at her and winked.

"Oh SHUT UP, Jake. Geez. If you're going to be doing running commentary, at least get some new material."

Billy chuckled from across the room, and Bella joined in. Jake rolled his eyes and huffed, but actually shut up, listening to the other room intently.

"Listen, Bells, why don't we go outside and wait on Dr. Snow, he should be here any minute and I..." before he could finish his sentence though, Bella

heard what he was trying to protect her from.

"I don't like it Seth. I know how this whole imprinting thing works, and I don't like it. I am your mother. I gave you life, and now, you live it for HER?

That's how it works isn't it? Isn't that how I am to understand it? What makes her so special, that you'd give up everything for HER? It wasn't so long ago

that she was batting for the other team was it? Or do you forget that the Cullen's are why you are what you are? The wolves ONLY exist if THEY do, and THEY

are near. So I am supposed to merely accept that you have fallen in love with the vampire's girlfriend, and let it go. I won't. I'm not sure I can.

It wasn't long ago that we buried your father, and now this? Now I get to spend every minute worrying about you too? And your sister..well..Leah is going to

have a FIT. You need to stay away from her. Just let it be, son, I'm begging you. Let her go back to them, they can have her." and she practially spit out

the words at the end.

Bella just nodded, mouth agape in shock and hurt.

Jake stared at her, waiting on her reaction.

"Keys." Was all she said to him.

"Bells..I don't think.."

"KEYS." She demanded.

He handed them to her.

"Bells, I don't think you should.. really..Dr. Snow will be here any minute..and I think you should wait on him to at least set that arm."

"Nevermind my arm, I'll go have one of THEM set it for me." She said loudly enough to be heard.

With that, she got up, and stormed out of the house heading towards her truck. Angry, hurt tears streaming down her face.

"Son, you need to go after her. Driving home is too dangerous in her state."

"Dad she's as stubborn as Charlie, you know that. Reasoning don't work but whatever, I'll try."

"You're bigger than she is Jake. Stop her, don't reason with her." Billy told him.

When Jake got to her truck, at a sprint, she was sitting in the cab, her arm against her, and her head resting on the steering wheel.

He opened her door, and realized she was crying, sobbing was more like it. He didn't do so well with tears.

"Bells, honey,don't. It's gonna be okay." He went around and got into the passenger side, pulled her against him and let her cry against his chest.

He wasn't sure what else to do. Girls crying really freaked him out.

Seth hadn't heard all the commotion, while dealing with his mother. He was too furious at her to focus on much else. So when he came back into

the living room looking for Bella, and she wasn't there, he looked to Billy.

"Outside." Was all he had to say. Seth all but ran out the door to find her.

She was in the truck, leaning against Jake, and crying, as if her heart had been broken. As furious as he had been with his mom, he was doubly so.

He yanked open the truck door and nodded to Jake, to let him take over.

Jake just shook his head no at him.

"I think you've done enough, man."

She looked up, and saw Seth standing there,when their eyes met she needed him instantly.

"Jake it's.. it's.. okay" she choked out between sobs.

"WHATEVER!" he growled, and released her. He climbed out of the truck and jogged back inside.

Seth got in, took her into his arms, and let her cry until she was silent. Stroking her hair, and making soothing sounds softly against her ear.

Finally, she broke the silence.

"I can't do this to you, your family is so much more important. I can't, and I won't come between you." she said in barely a whisper.

"YOU are my main concern, Bella. YOU are my heart, my soul. One of the reasons I am even here on this god awful planet. Before you

I just thought I'd be alone forever. I mean, let's face it, the odds didn't look too good. I thought I was just put here to fight the vampires, but

lacked the passion for it. NOW I understand Sam, and Paul's reasoning behind it all. They had something to fight for. Now," he said touching her cheek

softly, wiping away a tear "So do I."

Before she could open her mouth to object, he brushed his lips across her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, then finally placed a soft, chaste kiss

on her lips.

The sound of gravel crunching as another car pulled in behind them, jerked them apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth looked over his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good, the damn doctor finally made it."

He opened the door,and got out, leading Bella by her right hand, over to Dr. Snow.

"Dr. Snow" He said nodding courteously and shaking his hand.

"Seth. Wow, you're getting bigger by the day now!" He exclaimed, in awe.

Seth chuckled and said "Well, she's why you're here. Bella, this is Dr. Snow. If he can fix our

broken bones daily, surely he can handle one little broken arm." and winked at her.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I only wish it was under more enjoyable circumstances, but" he said noticing

that their hands were linked "perhaps it's not entirely without it's perks." and then he grinned.

"Nice to meet you too." She said, feeling her face grow hot.

"Now then, let's get you inside so I can have a look at that arm, shall we?"

Seth wrapped his arm around Bella, she was leaning on him, completely exhausted from the day's events, and walked her inside.

He kept her pace, never complaining that she was slow, and she knew she was.

He is going to get so tired of me, she thought, stealing a glance at him.

Just then, as if reading her mind, he looked down at her, and brushed his lips against hers.

"We get you fixed up, then I'm stealing you away for some time with just the two of us. If you feel up to it. Okay?" He said against her lips.

"Mhmm" was all she could manage.

He grinned against her mouth,then broke away, and led her the rest of the way inside.

"Kitchen table,then?" Billy asked the Dr.

"It's as good a place as any to set a broken bone, better than some actually." He said good naturedly.

They walked into the kitchen, and Bella sat at the table, Seth standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders. She reached up and laced the fingers

of her right hand, with the fingers of his.

Dr. Snow had her lay her arm on the table, and told her "Bella, this is going to hurt. I am not going to lie to you, but I promise, if it's broken, after I set it,

and give you some pain medication, you'll feel MUCH better. And so will I. I'm starting to forget how to write prescriptions. Healing these guys, who needs them,

they make me feel like super doc. But really, they do all the work. Amazing." He chatted on.

Then he started pressing on her arm, and she whimpered squeezing Seth's hand. He winced behind her, as if he felt everything she did.

"Doc.." he started

"Seth, I know. I know, but I have to do this."

"I know." He sighed annoyed.

Bella kept her lips pursed, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she'd scream and then Seth would feel worse. Plus Jake, who was standing in the

kitchen door, would NEVER let her live it down. EVER.

Dr. Snow looked up at Bella, over his glasses and said "Yep, it's broken. I'm sure there was no doubt there. It appears to be a clean break, from what I can tell without

x-rays. Though, with the swelling, an xray doesn't tell us much anyway to be honest. So, we are going to set it, right here. I'm sending Jake out to pick

up your prescription." He turned to Jake "Do you mind? She's going to need them."

"Not at all Doc. I'll be a retreiver for Bells. Always have been." He said, grinning cockily.

Dr. Snow pulled his prescription pad out and scrawled clumsily across it. It all just looked like chicken scratch to Bella, so she didn't try to read it, then handed

it to Jake, who took off immediately to fetch her medicine.

He reached into his bag and pulled out something that looked like a regular wrap, then something very funny looking that she'd never seen.

Oddly enough, as clumsy as she was, this was her first broken bone.

"Seth, come around here and hold her arm straight."

He walked around her and looked at her, he didn't need to say anything, his eyes conveyed it all.

She offered her arm to him and tried to help him straighten it so the doctor could wrap it.

He got the bandage on it, with minimal crying on her part, just a few tears.

Then he took the other thing, that she had never seen.

"This is a splint. It has the same function as a cast, but it is removable, though you are NOT allowed to remove it until I see you again.

Alright young lady?" Then he eyed Seth "You'll make sure?"

They both said

"Yes" at the same time, never breaking eye contact.

Dr. Snow wrapped the splint securely around her arm, and she could tell it was going to SUCK. It had metal in it to keep her arm stable,

and put pressure on it, so it was not very comfortable. Then he pulled out a sling, and situated her arm in it, bending it at the elbow as gently as he could,

fastening the sling around her neck.

"Six weeks. This stays on for Six WEEKS." he stressed.

"In order for the bone to heal properly. Okay? I will see you back here, I'm assuming that it won't be an issue?" He said smiling.

They both just shook their heads no.

"Imprinting." Was all he said, shaking his head and laughing. He gathered up his stuff and walked back out into the living room to talk to Billy.

Seth's mom had left when he ran out after Bella.

They heard the low murmur of conversation in the other room, but weren't paying any attention.

"How bad does it hurt sweetheart?" He asked her, running his thumb down her cheek.

"Not so much now. It just throbs mostly."

He ran his thumb over her lips, and she kissed it, smiling,then leaned her head against his hand.

"I don't want to go home tonight." She said, kind of low, mostly thinking aloud.

"Don't. Just stay here tonight, we'll take you home and face everything tomorrow if you want. Regardless, I am not leaving you alone.

So, either I face Cullen tonight, the second that he knows what happened, you know he'll show up, or we do it tomorrow.  
I'd rather have you to myself tonight though, if.." he trailed off, blushing.

"I wonder if .." before she could get the question out of her mouth, Seth was already in the living room speaking to Billy, now that Dr. Snow had left.

She didn't hear everything that went on, but Seth came back into the kitchen grinning from ear to ear.

"You're my prisoner for the next three days. Billy is telling your dad we're going camping."

"HOW do you DO that? It's almost like you read my mind!" She exclaimed.

He was laughing and about to answer her almost rhetorical question, until Jake stepped back into the kitchen, pharmacy bag in hand.

"Boy Jake, you have never looked so appealing. Give me those." She said smirking.

Seth took them instead, opened the bag, took out the bottle and read the prescription. Grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and a banana.

"You have to eat with them, they're not to be taken on an empty stomach." Then he opened the banana, and fed it to her, a bite at a time.

Once it was gone, he took out a pill, and said to her, grinning

"Open your mouth" then he winked at her again, sending her stomach into spasms.

She did as she was told, while Jake stalked off into his room to sulk. Seth put her medicine in her mouth, opened the water for her

and placed the bottle to HIS lips. Took a long drink, then leaned down, placing his lips to hers, and slowly, she took the water from his mouth to swallow

her pill. After she had it swallowed, the drink turned into a kiss. She started flicking her tongue gently against his, playfully biting his lip, and then he began

sucking her tongue gently, biting her lower lip, until it became a lot more heated than it had intended.

He growled, which she loved, it sent shivers up and down her spine, and made her tingle in ways she never knew possible.

"When we're alone, you HAVE to do that again." She said, breathless.

"What, this?" He asked as he placed his lips to her ear and growled low, sexy.

"Mmmmm..THAT!" She said.

"I think it's time for that just the two of us thing, if you're up to it?" He asked.

"Yes, please."

"The Beach?" He asked.

She just nodded, and he helped her up, leading her outside. Stopping only to tell Billy where they were going, and what time they'd be back.

He said by 11. She was thinking much, much later.


	7. Chapter 7

As many times as I had come to First Beach, it never dulled my surprise and adoration of it's beauty.

The crystal clear, blue water, as if you could see to the bottom of the ocean. The rocks jutting out here, and there, and the waves lapping against

them.

Every single time I stepped onto the sand, and took it all in, I couldn't help but gasp.

Nobody had ever noticed, before now.

"It's like I've never seen the world before,when I'm looking through your eyes." He whispered faintly.

"Wait...what?" She asked, more curious than alarmed.

He grabbed her right hand gently, and they began walking along the beach.  
He didn't answer for a long moment, but she didn't press. She felt as if an answer was on the horizon, so she let it be for a bit.

"You know how, the Vamp..the Cullens, have gifts that come with them into their new lives?" He asked, looking at her profile.

"Yes." She simply answered.

"Well, so do we kinda. I mean, you know the pack can communicate when we're wolves, in our thoughts right?"

Bella nodded and looked at him smiling, encouring him to continue.

"Okay, so, I don't want to creep you out, but, when we imprint, we can kind of read our mates thoughts as well, and see things

through their eyes almost. It's called Empathy ESP. Though Sam bitches about hearing Leah's thoughts often and Paul can't

stand listening to Rachel's. I love being able to see things through your eyes. Hearing your thoughts. It makes everything

so new to me, and helps me know when you want me near. But it's flawed, if you want me out, you can keep me out.

When you were so upset earlier,with my mom's bad reaction...well, it was like I lost your signal then, so to speak. Like

someone had turned the radio station.I didn't like that feeling at all." He frowned slightly.

Bella stopped, standing very still.

"You can actually read my thoughts? He couldn't even..and he could read everyone's...oh ..my..god.I am SO embarrassed." She said lowering her head.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face until their eyes were locked

"Please don't hide your face from me, there is nothing to be embarrassed of. We are going to be together forever, if you want me for that long. If you can

put up with my ass for that long. This makes it so much easier, don't you see? I know when you want me near, and when you want me to be away from you

so you don't even have to tell me those kinds of things. It's so that I can anticipate your every NEED, sweetheart. Not invade your privacy, I would never...but..

today, living through your eyes has been..amazing. And I LOVE the way you think about me, if THAT'S what you're worried about. And the things you

think about Jake in your head that you don't say, you're so quick witted, it's hard not to laugh out loud at some of that. You should zing him more often." He said winking

at her.

She bit her lip and blushed deeply, mumbling something incoherent, he chuckled.

"Oh it's not that bad is it?"

"As if you don't know what I even just said. Why do I even have to bother speaking?"

"Because I love the sound of your voice."

"And?"

"Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Nope"

"Well, how about, because I would rather you say what you want, than to pick your brain, but I will do what I have to do?"

"Fair enough I guess. At least you're honest."

He laughed in response and pulled her against him. She lay her head against his chest, and listened, marvelled at the sound of his heartbeat.

How much faster it beat than hers. It was the most comforting sound she had ever heard.

And as quickly as she thought it, he leaned down, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"How's your arm sweetheart?"

"I really don't feel anything right now, well I do, but it's not pain."

He sucked in a deep breath but didn't say anything.

"Are you tired?"

"Mmmm not in the least bit,now that you mention it."

He took her hand back in his,and they began walking again, in comfortable silence.

He found a spot on the beach where the moon was looming hugely above what seemed like the middle of the ocean, and reflecting beautifully on the waters suface.

It was hard to decide whether to look at the moon itself or it's near flawless reflection.

The only thing that disturbed nature's beautiful hand painted picture, was the waves that were rolling in and breaking gently on the shore.

It disrupted the image occasionally, but only slightly. It was rather hyptonic, or maybe it was the pain pills, either way she loved the way it looked.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her, being careful not to bump her arm.

"You're going to spoil me with all of this attention." She informed him

"Oh no!" He made an overexaggerated loud gasp "You've found out my evil plan!"

She giggled and then settled into his arms, leaning her head back againt his shoulder.

"This is so beautiful, serene."

"I couldn't agree more." He said, running his hand absentmindedly down her right arm.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight, at Jake's, or are you going home?"

"I'll be right there with you, Bella. No, she can't change my mind, it doesn't work like that, and even if it did, I wouldn't let that happen."

"I didn't ask the second part of that."

"No,but you needed to know, and it's my desire to give you everything you need, and anything you want that it is within my power to give you."

"Your desire? Don't you mean obligation? You had no choice."

"No, it isn't my obligation. It is my desire." Seth stressed. "I WANT to give to you, I don't HAVE to. I CHOOSE what to give to you. Always remember that.

I do have freewill, even though fate strong hands a lot of my decisions. I'm just glad that it gifted me with you."

After his subtle words of reassurance, she relaxed exponentially. The crashing of the waves on the quiet shore, the cool,gentle breeze blowing across

her body that was pressed securely against his, and the thrumming of his heart,did her in. She was asleep in minutes.

He cradled her against him, after she had been out for over an hour, good and asleep. Stood up as easily as he could, and walked her back to Billy's, carrying her

as if she was no heavier than a sack of flour, the whole way.

When she awoke with a start, she had no bearings of where she was. It was pitch black in the room around her and she panicked.  
She tried to sit up but there was something very heavy and hot on her torso, she felt it..an arm.. ohhh he stayed, she thought to herself,smiling.

He whispered in the darkness

"I'm right here,sweetheart. Do you need anything?"

Before she could answer the phone rang shrilly, intruding on the otherwise quiet night.

All she heard was Jake growl "DAMMIT" into the receiver before slamming it back down.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob stumbled his way back into the dark room, curses when he nearly trips over Seth's legs that are hanging off the bed,

until he finally reaches his place on the floor where he was sleeping.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Bella asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"Oh your sister in law, Leah called looking for your overgrown husband. The stupid shit. It's freaking 3 in the morning. Could you tell your

family where you are next time man?"

"I told mom, but Leah stays at Sam's most of the time these days, so she probably came in after mom went to bed and didn't see me. You know she

knew better than to wake mom this late, so she chose to wake up her favorite puppy."

"Shut the hell up Seth." Jake snarled

"Oh stop it you two." Bella finally interjected

"I'm sorry Bells, phone wake you too?"

"No, Jake. A bad dream did that."

Seth reached for her in the dark, and pulled her body against his,making sure every part of her was touching him. Hoping to bring her comfort.

It did, among other things.

The way their bodies reacted physically when they were that close was breathtaking. They completely consumed one another. It was like

wind on an open flame. She was having to lay on her right side,because of her arm, and he was in behind her, but all she could think about

was kissing him. So she thought about it, hard. Making sure to form nice graphic pictures in her mind, to give him the hint.

It didn't take long. He eased across her body, not touching her arm, until he was laying in front of her, and even in the dark she knew he was

smiling. She could feel the energy exuding off of him, and she moved closer to him, needing more.

He ran his hand under her shirt, placing it on the small of her back, pressing her against him and then after an agonizing moment

his mouth met hers. She kissed him back hungrily, aching in places she didn't even know she had. He interrupted the kiss to move his

lips along her cheek, her jaw, down to her neck and bit her lightly. She moaned,unable to help herself, almost forgetting Jake was in the room.

Immediately she thought to Seth "I'm so sorry!" He whispered softly,huskily in her ear "No, don't be."

Bella threw her leg over his hip,and he massaged his way down her body to her upper thigh where he pulled her closer, a little rough.

She stifled back another moan. He kissed her deeply, not trusting his hand he kept it firmly on her thigh, his other hand smoothed her hair off of her

forehead. Whispering against her mouth he said "I have to stop, I don't want to but I have to."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh god sweetheart, no."

"Then," she said, running her tongue along his bottom lip "don't, stop."

"I was hoping for our first time to be a little more, romantic for you and well.." he paused

"I'd like to have a little more room to maneuver." Right then they completely remembered Jake, as they heard his snore break the trance they had been in.

"Oh and the audience." Bella thought.

Seth just chuckled.

What? He hasn't seen ME naked yet. Bella thought,being a wise ass.

Seth growled deep, and said "Never will."

"If you want me to behave, don't do that." she spoke aloud.

"What, this?" He growled again.

"You're trying to kill me. That's it, isn't it?" She asked facetiously

"You caught me. Now what are you going to do with me?" He laughed.

"Oh I can THINK of a few things." she quipped.

He kissed her forehead sweetly, and ran his fingertips up and down her thigh.

"How is your arm?"

"Starting to hurt again."

He removed her leg from his hip, gave her a peck on the lips, and got out of the bed, leaving the room.

Seth returned several minutes later with a bottle of water, her pills, and a sandwich.

He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, helped her sit up so she could eat, and take her medicine.

He had even cut the sandwich in half for her so it was easier to hold with one hand.

"I could really get used to this." She thought to herself, and then he smiled in response.

Bella shook her head laughing softly, picked up half the sandwich and placed it to his mouth,but Seth shook his head no.

"Please, for me?" She asked him, and he sighed.

Oh THAT was the magic button. Cha Ching!

He opened his mouth and let her feed him half of her sandwich.

"This goes two ways, I get to take care of you too,and I haven't seen you eat anything."

"I eat more before you get up, than you do in a week." He joked, half serious.

"But you didn't eat the rest of the day,so ha."

He laughed, reached over picking up the other half, now that he'd eaten his, in 2 bites no less, and placed it to her mouth.  
"Your turn."

It took her several bites more than him, but she finally got it down. So, he grabbed her pills, took one out and placed it on her tongue.

Opening the bottle of water, he took a drink, leaned over and placed his mouth to hers, repeating the performance from earlier in the day.

Then he took another drink, before handing her the bottle.

"I love that, just so we're clear."

"I know," he said winking. "Why do you think I do it?"

She took a long drink of water, handed him the bottle back, and snuggled back down onto the bed, getting comfortable.

"You want me here or back on the other side?"

"Here." Was all she had to say.

He put the bottle, and the plate on the table, turned off the lamp, and settled in facing her. Placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

She knew she needed to sleep, but she was wide awake. So she lay there thinking in the dark, waiting for his breathing to deepen, the snoring to start.

It didn't.

They lay there silently until the light began to shine in dimly through the window.

"Sweetheart, please stop worrying. I'm not leaving you. No matter what, I promise."

"But," and before she could speak the thought, he heard it.

"I'm not him" he spoke softly, with no bitterness.

"I know, I just don't want to come between you and your family."

"You let ME worry about that. Please Bella,don't. I couldn't bear that. I'll work through anything to get to be with you, as long as you don't walk

away from me, I can handle anything."

"Seth, I.." the phone rang. They both froze. Jake jerked awake and grumbled obsceneties all the way to the livingroom, answering it, finally quieting the shrill ringing.

"A meeting, now? Can't this wait? Sam, dude really. It's not even 7 yet. Sure,sure. We'll be there in a few. OKAY, man. Ease up, we'll be there." Is the part of the conversation they could hear. Seth was propped up against the headboard of the bed, waiting for his orders, so to speak.

Jake walked sleepily back into the room, glared at Seth and growled out.

"We have a meeting. Now apparently. Whatever it is can't wait. Let's go."

Bella looked at Seth, fear frozen on her face. He leaned over, caressed her cheek with his palm, and fingertips,kissing her gently.

"I'll be back before you know it sweetheart, try to sleep since I won't be here distracting you." She nodded silently. This was the first time he would be gone,

and she didn't know for how long, or if it was for something dangerous. She kissed him again, passionately. He reluctantly tore himself away from her when Jake cleared

his throat.

"Bells, get some sleep, you can actually stretch out now, without this big oaf hogging all the bed." Jake grinned.

Bella giggled, feeling her pain medicine starting to kick in.

The last thing she heard before they walked out,and closed the bedroom door was Seth whispering "I love you, Bella."


	9. Chapter 9

When they got away from the house, it was Seth that breached the silence

"This is about me, isn't it?"

"Not exactly."

"Me and Bella?"

"Yep."

"Why is everyone having such a damned fit over this?"

"You know their stance. You know even I've been fighting this battle to be able to be her friend since she took up with the Cullens,bro.

Being with Bells, it comes with some serious shit,but she's worth it. To me she's well worth it. You sure you're okay with making

sacrifices? I'm asking you that as your friend, your brother."

Seth stopped dead in his tracks.

"Man, I'd move mountains for her if I could. If the pack has to disown me because of this, well, so be it. I didn't choose this life, I didn't choose

to be a monster, and sometimes I hate that I am,and even though she came to me because of this life, she is totally set apart from it. Because,you know, bro,

the only thing I am certain of is this.. If I had a choice in everything, I may not choose to be a wolf, but I'd damn sure choose her. Everything I do now

has meaning, because of her."

"Would you lay down your life for hers?"

"In a second." He said,without hesitation.

"Let's do this, I got your back."

With that, they headed into the woods, phasing as they reached the safety of the trees.

They ran then, at full speed, knowing the rest of them where there. They could hear them already bitching and moaning in their heads.

That was the sucky part about hearing one another's thoughts. You heard it all, the good, the bad, the ugly.

Seth and Jake reached the clearing in under 2 minutes, and skidded to a halt as they saw their brothers and sister.

It was only Sam,who was laying protectively, loving next to Leah, which made Seth whimper, since he was already missing Bella.

Then there was Paul, Embry, and Quil.

The rest of them were probably at home in bed, sleeping. Jake thought, wishing he could be.

Sam stood and moved to the middle of the group, that was now forming a circle. Normal procedure for a meeting.

Looking at each of them, he began.

"You know why we're here I assume?"

Everyone nodded their heads, keeping their focus on him.

"Do you know why this is dangerous? I know we can't help when we imprint, it is a force of nature, but I need for you all, and especially Seth, to understand

what we stand to lose. She is technically still WITH Cullen. She was so in love with him, nothing else mattered, so even though the imprinting process may

override THAT, and I'm not so convinced it will, what if some of her loyalty still lies there, out of habit, out of comfort? Are you willing to risk that? Seth,

I put this to YOU. YOU are the ONLY one who can hear her thoughts, who knows her mind. Better than Jake knows her. Better than even she may know it herself.

Do you think that she will betray us? Think before you answer,brother. Don't make a snap decision."

Seth stood there for a moment, trying to make his mind blank, yet trying to form the words he needed so desperately to defend Bella. He knew her mind, her heart

so well in the little time they had been together, that is was as if she was already part of him. Essentially she was. She was created for him, and likewise, him for her.

After a long pause, he thought to the goup "The only way, I can prove this to you, is to let you read my thoughts, and hers through mine. But to do that, I ask Jake, my best friend, and my brother if he'd like the opportunity to phase back before I begin,so he doesn't have to endure it." He turned to look at the horse sized, russet wolf

empathetically.

Jake looked at him, thought, "I'm sorry bro, I can't, not yet. I'll be right back." Walked off into the forest to phase back, then slipping on the shorts he kept tied around his phasing rips the clothes they are wearing to shreds they all kept an extra pair of shorts at least tied to their ankles on most days.

He walked back into the clearing, and took a seat next to Seth, whispering in his ear

"Remember I got your back,man." And patted him on the shoulder.

Seth laid down, lowering his eyes from the pack, and when everyone was quiet, he began giving them a recount of everything that had happened, every touch,

every kiss, every thought, every joke, every feeling, from the moment that they met. It lasted for a long while, he would linger over some thoughts selfishly, because

he missed her so much. That longing for her pulled at him terribly. He hated leaving her side, but at least knew she was safe there, on the reservation.

Finally he was finished, and his mind went blank.

Nobody thought anything for quite a while.

Leah was the first to "say" anything. She stood, walking over next to her brother, and nudged him with her nose.

"I'm sorry any of us doubted you. I can't be against her if she makes you feel like that. Although some of that was awkward for me to see and feel as your sister, I

stand with you."

Embry was next "Man, some of that was very.. sen-si-tive crap, but hey if it gets you laid, I say, go for it." Seth growled

"Okay, okay. TOUCHY. Sheesh." Embry thought.

Paul was a little more reluctant but finally just said "My loyalty is with my brothers and sister, so I stand with your decision."

Sam was the last to say anything."I don't think that Bella would betray us. Especially not after experiencing that. You know, that even though the Cullens are

why we have a treaty in place, why we have a boundary line, even though they are a "peaceful" set of that disgusting species, that this WILL most likely end with

at least an altercation. He won't let go so easily, you know that. We have to be ready for any possibility. That means more training. More meetings."

Seth whimpered, as did Paul.

"Yes you may bring them, IF they can agree to not get involved and stay out of the way. Our first concern is keeping them safe, that's why we do this. That's why

we are the species WE are, to protect our loved ones. To protect the town, and as many others as we can."

Seth and Paul nodded one in agreement.

"Okay, keep your ears open, I'll be calling the first practice session within the coming week. Until then, keep her safe, Seth. If you need help, your brothers and sister

are only a howl away." Sam informed him.

With that, the meeting disbanded. Seth walked into the woods, phasing back and getting dressed. He walked back out to where Jake had sat quietly this whole time,

and waited on him to stand.

They began walking back to the house, neither speaking for the first few feet.

"Jake, thanks man.I uh.. appreciate that you had my back."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to relive all of that again." Jake retorted, laughing.

"Again?"

"You really think I snore THAT loudly man? You were SO not gettin' any in my bed, if I'm not. Screw that shit, well not literally, but you know what I mean." They both laughed.

"Do you mind if we?" Before Seth could finish the entire question, he was already sprinting towards the house. He had been away from her for almost two hours, far too long in his opinion.

Jake picked up the pace, rolling his eyes. "Whipped already, at least it took her a little longer than a day to get me to that point." He said aloud.

Seth just ignored him and kept running, until they reached the house. When they got there her truck was gone, and knowing Bella, they both were terrified of what that could mean.


	10. Chapter 10

((Chapter 10))

They attempted to push through the door at the same time, but that was like nailing jello to a tree. In other words, didn't work so well.

"Dude, I live here." Jake insisted.

He pushed through the door, followed immediately by Seth, and Billy sat on the couch, a cup of coffee in his hands, his shoulders moving up and down

as his body shook with laughter.

"Gonna need a bigger door, bigger house too,but for now this is all we got, don't tear it down boys."

"Where's Bells?"

"Where's Bella?" They asked simultaneously.

"Look around you, that girl has already cleaned this house, made me coffee, and breakfast since you've been gone. I don't think I've ever seen so much

nervous energy in such a small body. I sent her on some errands for me to keep her busy. She'll be back in a few minutes. No need to get all

in an uproar about it."

Both of them nearly collapsed in the floor with relief.

"Where in the world did you think she was going?" Billy asked.

They looked at him, and he got it without them answering.

"Ahh to see the Cullen's. That girl is braver than most, stubborn as all get out too. Gets that from her daddy, gets her looks from her mama, thank god for that." He joked.

A few minutes of idle chit chat later, they heard the truck roaring to a stop in the drive. Seth was up and out the door before either of them could blink twice.

"I didn't know that boy could move so fast, unless it was dinner time." Billy remarked.

"That's called the Triple F Equation dad, Females, Food,and Fast Cars equals motivation for any guy. You know that." Jake said laughing.

"That's my boy"

"Now I think I'm headed for a nap, in my own bed, if you don't mind." Jake said, stretching and yawning.

Billy nodded.

"We'll wake you for lunch." He said

"Make it dinner. I'm exhausted. Playing chaperone is tiring work."

"Never give up easily do ya son?"

"Never say never. You taught me that, you stubborn old goat. So blame yourself." Jake said endearingly.

"Fighting mother nature may be a bit harder."

Jake knocked on his head "Hard head." and poked his arm "Thick skin. I'm good. Night dad."

"Night son." Billy was still chuckling as Jake went into his room.

Seth had met Bella at the truck, helped her out and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground, kissing her soundly, before setting her back down.

"I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you..Billy asked me to go.." she said pointing to the groceries in the cab.

"Baby, baby, all that matters is that you're here, and you're fine." He grabbed her good hand and kissed the back of it, turned it over kissing her palm, then each of her

fingers.

He laid her palm on his chest, above his heart, and looked down at her.

"I. love. you." He formed each word with such intensity and passion, that she was speechless.

"Too soon?" He asked her, concerned.

"I..no.. no not at all. You just said that so beautiful, so perfect, if I follow it up, I'll just ruin it." She blushed deep crimson.

Touching his thumb to her lower lip "Never."

Looking up into his eyes, she took his hand and placed it over her heart, letting him feel the rythmic thumping for a moment.

"I love you."

He smiled and it took her breath. Leaning over he brushed his lips across her cheek, to her ear, murmuring

"Just so you know I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you. It's killing me too."

"That's good to know. I was starting to wonder if you were made of stone."

"You make" clearing his throat "parts of me feel as if they are." He added

She giggled, blushing.

He kissed her softly, before walking around to grab the bags out of the truck.

"I can help" she insisted.

"You sure can, come here for a minute." He shifted the bags to one hand, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "There, that helps me more than

anything else."

She rolled her eyes, but grinned in spite of herself.

The walked into the house, Bella first, followed by Seth. She did not like the look on Billy's face.

"Are you okay, where's Ja.."

"Bella, would you mind running back to the store for me? I'm so sorry I forgot I needed 's fine, he's snoring." He added, forcing a laugh.

"I..well..sure I guess."

"Do you have enough money left from a bit ago, or do I need to give you some more darlin?"

"No, I have enough,Billy. Seth, you want to come with?"

"I need Seth here to help me with something." Billy said quickly. Too quickly and too tense Bella noticed.

She turned to walk out the door without a glance backwards. After they thought she was out of earshot, she heard what she thought it was about.

"Charlie, Bella's dad, called."

"Oh, did you tell him?"

"I was going to have him come down so I could explain it in person, but I didn't get a chance."

"What's going on?"

"The Cullen's have been pressing. They think the wolves are holding Bella against her will. Of course Charlie still knows nothing about who they are as a species,

or the wolves either. But they keep calling, coming by. Demanding to see her. They say Charlie isn't telling them the full truth. Said to deliver a message.

That she had better be home by midnight or he was coming to get her himself, to make sure she's SAFE." Billy spit out that last word.

"You think they'd break the treaty?" Seth asked grimly.

"Dr. Cullen? No. Edward? He's more volatile,so hard to say. But I think he may if he gets desperate enough."

"Fuck. Sorry, Billy."

"No worries kid. I've said worse since I found out."

Bella walked down the steps quietly, sneaking across the yard to her truck.

She wished she had told Jake goodbye, she wished she had told Billy thank you for being so awesome, but more than anything, she wished she had told Seth she loved

him once more, because she knew now what she had to do.


	11. Chapter 11

((Chapter 11))

She reached her truck and jumped in as fast as she was able. Turned the keys, that were still in the ignition over, and heard the engine

grumble angrily at her. She drove the road home as fast as she could coax her truck, speeding when she knew she could.

One of the perks of being Charlie Swan Police Chief's daughter, you always knew where the cops were lurking.

Her stomach felt like it was literally turning inside out, and for the first time since she had met him, she dreaded seeing Edward.

Bella didn't have to dread for too long, because as she approached the boundary line, there they were. Edward and Emmett.  
Standing practically in the middle of the road as she slowed down.

She thought gravely "I should have known the rest of them wouldn't support him in what could result in imminent injury or death for either species, but

Emmett was always up for a fight."

She pulled over on the shoulder of the road, in front of the enormous Jeep and cut the truck off, throwing it into park.

He rushed over to her, yanking the door open, eying her from head to toe, taking in her disheveled appearance,

her arm in a sling, and his eyes burned with rage.

He went to cup her face in his hands, like always, she jerked away from him.

"Love?" He asked, in what she used to think was such a beautiful velvety voice.

"Bella." She answered, not taking her eyes from him.  
She couldn't believe it, she felt nothing. NOTHING.

"Okay, Bella it is then. What happened? Are you alright? I'll rip all of their heads off for this." He ranted, pointing to her arm.

"Would you stop, please Edward. There is no sense in that. I did it to MYSELF okay?"

"Oh, you broke your own arm did you? And how did you manage to do that?"

"Which version do you want?" She asked coolly

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I can tell you I fell, and leave it at that. Or I can go into the long drawn out reason that I fell. Which do you want Edward? Do you have time

for the second one, because really, I don't have all night."

Emmett looked over at him and raised his eyebrows in question.

Edward shook his head no at him, so he waved to Bella, and climbed into his Jeep cranking loud music.

"What is all of this about?" He asked, trying to coax her over so he could sit in the drivers seat.

"I'm comfortable where I am, Edward." She told him, rubbing the creases on her forehead.

"Okay then." He sighed. "Just spit it out Bella. What is going on?"

"Short version: You made me feel as if I didn't matter, and I had no life so I went out and got one. You won't have to deal with me any longer,

you can move on and do whatever you like."

"You're angry with me." He said simply. "I can explain."

"You don't have to, Edward." She said softly "I don't need your explanation. Believe me. You always say the best way to deal with things is straight on, right?

Okay, so here goes. Remember the imprinting stories we've heard about the wolves?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with.."

"I've been imprinted upon, Edward. I'm sorry."

"Like HELL you have. By whom? I'll kill him. I swear to god, I will rip him limb from limb myself."

"You'll break the treaty like that, will you? Ruin everything your family has worked so hard for, all of this time?"

"For you, I'd fight Satan himself, so yes."

"It's ridiculous, Edward. I am not worth fighting for, if I'm not fighting for the same thing you are. And I'm not. You hadn't even seen me in quite a while before

this even happened. I was worthy of two whole phone calls. Don't you see, this all happened for a reason. I'm not your eternity. You never wanted to change me,

and now, you don't have to. I've already been altered permanently." She said, smiling softly, thinking of Seth.

"WHO.? JUST TELL ME WHO?" He demanded.

"I'm not going to do that. I'll ask one thing of you, just one. For me, please leave the wolves, and my family in peace. You said I could go on without you if I chose to do so.

I'm choosing to do so. Can we leave it at that?" Hope apparent on her face.

He gripped her left upper arm, causing her to cringe as pain shot through her entire body.

"GET YOUR DAMNED HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU FILTHY LEECH, NOW!" was the next thing she heard.  
Edward released her almost immediately, hissing. In a split second he and Emmett were both standing on one side of the boundary line, her best friend, and her

entire soul were on the other side.

All she could do was look on in horror and pray.


	12. Chapter 12

((Chapter 12))

"Seth NO!" She heard herself shriek and it startled her.

She slid out of the truck quickly, ran at an irritatingly human pace to the boundary line, and tripped over it, falling into Seth, who had

Edward standing in front of him menacingly.

He caught her and started to shove her protectively behind the mass of his body, but she refused,yanking away from him.

He looked hurt for a split second, confused even. All she thought of over, and over was how much she loved him. HIM.

She glanced up into his face and let him feel how she felt for Edward, . Nothingness.

"Seth I don't care what magical hold you THINK you have over Bella, her heart is mine. She promised me forever." Edward hissed.

"She couldn't give away something she didn't hold, could she? Keep her name out of your mouth."

"You know what they say Bella, lay down with dogs, you're gonna get fleas." Emmett teased her,his tone as lighthearted as ever, for her. But she knew how bad assed he

really was. She'd seen him in action, and didn't wish to see a repeat performance here and now.

"Can we not hold a penis measuring contest here, Edward? Really. This is ridiculous." Bella quipped, trying to distract him from Seth.

As wolves, they stood a chance against Edward and Emmett, but as humans, they didn't have a prayer.

"Bella, come here, love. I'll fix this. Whatever it takes, I'll fix it." Edward extended his hand to her, palm up, hoping she'd take it.

Seth did something she didn't expect. He took a few steps back.

"Oh you're giving in that fast dog?" Emmett asked, disappointed.

"No, I'm being the bigger man. I'm letting Bella make the decision for herself. She has the freewill to choose to be with whoever she wants. I love her enough

that if she chooses to be with you, if that is what she NEEDS to make her happy, I'll let her go. But only if SHE chooses it. That is how I'm built. Her

happiness, her life, comes before my own."

Jake stood his ground, not moving an inch, and not half a foot from Bella, being her protector as always. His arms folded across his chest, standing there

quietly loathing the vampires existence.

Edward was still standing, hand outstretched, pleading obvious in his eyes. Emmett had his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Come on, bro. I think it's over."  
"No."

"You tell me what you want done, I'll do it. You want me to kill them both? Done."

He ignored Emmett, and tried to speak softly to Bella

"Bella, angel, do I mean nothing to you anymore? Please, Bella, come home with me. I promise, I'll fix this,I'll make it right, if I have to apologize

every day for the rest of your life, I will."

She said nothing, just turned her back on him, and walked over to Seth, took his hand, and said "This is my home. He is my home, Edward. My other half.

You once wished me the ability to have children, a "normal" life, as you put it. You have your wish. Let me have mine."

"NOT. WITH. A. MUTT." He said through gritted teeth, his fists clenched.

"Watch your mouth, Edward. You're not exactly purebred yourself are you?" She asked him.

A hiss escaped his mouth, from hurt, from betrayal, from rage.

Emmett's eyes burned with fury.

Jake turned to Emmett "You want some meathead? I'll give you a fight. You won't forget it, that is, if you live..oh my bad. Too late for that."

"Mongrel"

"Leech"

"Mutt"

"Parasite"

Emmett hissed, Jake growled deep in his chest, and started to tremble. She knew what was coming if this didn't diffuse and quickly.

Edward's head jerked to the side, and he looked back to Jake "Not alone, huh Black?"

"No, didn't you hear? We travel in PACKS." Jake smirked.

"This isn't over, not by a longshot."

"Wasn't counting on it Cullen. I expect at least a challenge though, the two of you? That's too easy. Bring the fortune teller. That'll make it interesting. She

can predict your loss before it happens." he snorted. Referencing Alice, their younger "sister" whose special gift was seeing the future.

Seth was stroking Bella's hair, trying to calm her down, but he was still very alert. Watchful.

"Alice could kill you where you stand, you should really be afraid of her."

"Afraid is not in my voacabulary where your KIND is concerned."

"You really shouldn't have said that. We are the stuff nightmares are made of."

"And we're the reason people stay in during full moons. Oooh I'm scared."

"Jake please don't antagonize him." Bella finally spoke.

"If you're not with us, you're against us, love. You understand that?" Edward asked her.

"If that's how you want it. I have no choice but to understand this, in order to get to Seth, you have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged." Emmett snapped.

"Enough." Edward commanded him.

"That can be worked around, love. Know that."

"If you so much as TOUCH her Cullen, I'll come for you, take you out, and burn all the pieces all by myself. Got that?" Seth growled.

Edward said nothing, he looked at Emmett and moved his head towards the jeep. They walked back to their vehicle, Emmett walking

backwards the entire way, never turning his back on the wolves. The ones that were visible, and the ones hidden in the forest.

He was probably wise not to.

They drove off, squealing tires and grinding gears. Jake laughed and walked lazily back to where Seth and Bella were standing.

"You okay Bells?" He asked her, taking note of her extremely pasty complexion.

"I.. I think I need a shower, and some food. Perhaps a pain pill, and a hug from my best friend who just stood up against the two most terrifying creatures I know."

He laughed, grabbed her and hugged her gently, tousling her hair.

"Shower, food, pain pills it is."

They climbed into her truck, Jake driving, her in the middle, and Seth by the door, quiet. Reflecting on what just happened. Knowing that although it was over for the moment, it was far from finished.


	13. Chapter 13

((Chapter 13))

Wordlessly, Seth took Bella's hand and placed it over his heart, holding it there, his hand atop hers.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, as they pulled into Jake's driveway.

Jake slid out of the truck unnoticed, to give them some privacy. He felt they deserved at least that, though he wished it was him

in Seth's shoes, he couldn't begrudge him time with Bella.

Jake walked into the house, and plopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote off of the arm, flipping through the channels.

Nothing else to amuse him, Billy was over at Sue's, he'd been spending a lot of time there since her husband had died.  
Some nights he didn't even bother coming home, but always denied anything was going on.

Jake's reply was always "Yeah okay dad. Whatever helps you sleep at night." as he rolled his eyes.

Bella and Seth still hadn't spoken, they were staring at each other as if they were memorizing every fine detail of the other.

He leaned over, placing his right hand on the back of her head, his fingers in her hair, and pulled her face to his, kissing

her like he had never kissed her before, as if he may never get the chance again.

She put all of herself into the kiss, every thought of him, every tingle, every feeling, every time she had wanted him.

Before she realized it, she was straddling him, trying to press herself closer, needing to feel all of him. Beyond a physical want,beyond desire,

beyond a longing, it was NEED.

His mouth moved from hers, along her jaw, down to her neck where it meets her shoulder,sinking his teeth in lightly.

She moaned quietly,leaning her head back, placing her right hand in his hair and pulling his mouth away from her neck.

Looking into his eyes, she released his hair, and moved her hand to undo the sling from around her neck, taking her arm out gently,

tossing the sling aside. Moving her hand to the hem of her shirt, beginning to raise it above her head, waiting, expecting him to

tell her no like before. Instead he reached out, and helped her ease the shirt off, throwing it on the seat next to them.

He ran his hands softly over her shoulders, the pale skin of her neck, her chest, down to her stomach,around to her back, and pulled

her closer to him.

Her mouth claimed his, sucking his lower lip, massaging her tongue with his. She pulled away, to run her tongue along his jawline, to his ear, sucking

his earlobe,nibbling down his neck,biting and sucking it hard. He ran his hand in between them to unfasten her jeans, and unzip them.

Seth grabbed her waist and picked her up, easing her off of him, placing her on the seat. He turned her towards him and coaxed her

into a laying position, then Seth opened the truck door and got out standing with his upper body still in the cab.

He slid her jeans over her hips, down her thighs, she raised her lower body slightly, helping him. He took her shoes off, one by one, tossing them

inside, then pulled her jeans the rest of the way off, laying them inside the truck as well.

"God, you're beautiful." He breathed.

She was reaching for him, her breathing erratic, finally, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her,unable to wait any longer.

He kissed her hard, and deep, pulled back and looked into her eyes, his thumbs hooked into the sides of her panties.

She nodded, licking her lips. Seth slid her panties from her body, and laid them on the dash, his ran his hands from her ankles to her

hips, and back down.

"I.. I want you." She stuttered

He shook his head, grinning intensely.

"Not yet, I want to taste you."

She stifled back a moan at his mere words.

He kissed her mouth, her chin, her neck, across her cleavage, moving down her body, Running his tongue alone the plane of her stomach,

until his head was between her legs. Seth wrapped his hands around her thighs, and she placed her legs over his shoulders.

"Mmmm" was all he could say.

He placed his mouth against her tenderly, and began licking, sucking, and nibbling her folds gently. Tasting all of her, running his tongue up the length of her

womanhood and flicking it in just the right spot, causing her to moan aloud and arch her back.

He smiled against her and kept on, moaning as he pleasured her with his mouth.

Her right hand went into his hair, pulling him closer against her as her hips moved against his mouth.

She was whimpering, and moaning loudly.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." She whispered, breathlessly.

He pulled his mouth away, replacing his tongue with his finger, and looked up at her flushed body and face. Groaning with need.

"Get off for me." He said huskily

She bit her lip nodding. He put his mouth back against her and started licking, sucking, nibbling her a little more vigorously.

Her entire body tensed,raising her hips off the seat, and she pulled his hair hard, pushing his face against her as she came, moaning his name over and over.

"Oh Seth, Seth, Seth!"

He rode the waves of her orgasm with his mouth still against her, until she relaxed. Then he placed a kiss between her legs and reached for her panties, helping her back

into them. Sliding her pants on next, and then her shoes. He Leaned over her and kissed her softly.

"I love you" He murmured.

"I love you." She replied, in barely a whisper. Not trusting her voice.

"WOW" She mouthed.

Seth grinned, and helped her up. He climbed in, and sat next to her, pulling her against him, kissing the top of her head.

She cuddled up against him, sighing. "I needed that."

"So did I."

"But you didn't get anything out of it."

"Yes I did. God, I've been wanting to taste you since I first kissed you."

"Really?"

"REALLY." he chuckled sexily "You taste incredible, by the way."

She blushed deep crimson. "Umm thanks."

He chuckled again.  
"We should probably head in before Jake comes out looking for us, huh?" He asked her.

"I guess so. I'm hungry,you have to be starving, and I want that shower. Want to join me?"

"You have no idea how tempting that is." He admitted

They climbed out of the truck and he helped her back into her sling, then they walked into the house hand in hand.

Jake was sitting on the couch, and barely glanced up at them as they entered.

"Bells, you have some clothes in the bathroom that Charlie dropped off for you earlier, I knew you said you wanted a shower so I just

put your stuff in there."

"Aww thanks Jake, you're the best."

"Mmhmm that's why you're with THIS." He jerked his thumb at Seth and rolled his eyes.

"Wait Charlie was here?"

"Apparently he wants you to stay here until all of this upset blows over with the Cullen's. You know, since you broke up with Ed-ward." He put extra emphasis

on the last part of his name.

"Oh." Bella said surprised

"Hey don't blame me, dad can be downright persuasive when he wants to, and that was just over the phone." He shuddered sarcastically.  
"That man scares me how much of that power he's used on me over the years." He joked.

"Oh yeah, he's diabolical Jake." Seth picked

"Keep on and you're going home tonight. I'll shove you right out the doggie door!" Jake chided him

Bella rolled her eyes,and with that walked into the bathroom to grab a shower, leaving the boys to be boys.

"While you two were indisposed," Jake said clearing his throat gruffly "Sam called a meeting, tonight, at 11."

"Tonight? Dammit."

"Plans?" Jake asked, his brows arching

"Kind of, not now I guess though." He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Leave it to Sam to even block you in THAT department."

"It's not like that, bro."

"You don't want her? If you can't close the deal.." Jake joked.

"That's not what I meant, it's not only about that with us."

"Sure, sure."

"Did Sam say what it's about?"

"The Cullen's."

"Should I leave Bella here?"

"Bring her, I think she deserves to be in on it, personally."

"I guess you're right. I was just hoping we could all get some rest tonight, at least."

"Mmhmmm"

"But you see what happens when we leave her here alone, so I guess we bring her."

Just then Bella walked out of the bathroom, whiter than normal, dripping wet, wrapped in a towel, visibly shaken.

A letter in her outstretched hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Jake and Seth reached her at the same time, one on each side.

Seth taking her in his arms, and holding her before she collapsed, and she looked like she could any minute,

Jake prying the letter from her hand, but not before taking in a long appreciative glance at Bella, from head to toe.

Shaking his head to clear it, he opened the letter and read aloud:

**Bella, love, **

**I'm still unsure about exactly what has gone on.**

**I will get to the bottom of it, rest assured.**

**if that means that I have to take out the pack one, by one, myself,I have the time, **

**the patience, the mentality. The capacity for murder. I've killed before.**

**Need it come to all of that? **

**I walked alone for almost a hundred years, until I let you into my life,**

**surely you did not think I would relinquish something I love so thoroughly **

**without a fight. That would make me, very inhuman, pardon the expression. **

**All of this can be avoided. if you just****come home like a good girl,**

**nobody gets hurt. You know who REALLY loves you. **

**Edward **

"What a fucking PRICK." Jake Growled

"He has been, .HOUSE." She choked out.

"Honey," Jake tried to be as soothing as possible "He's been in your house, ALOT."

"Not like this, not leaving threats. What if.. what if he hurts Charlie? That's my DAD. I did this to him, to..to" She leaned

her head against Seth's chest "you two. To everyone I love and care about. This is ALL my fault. I should just.."

"NO!" Seth roared "No way in HELL. This is NOT your fault. Do you hear me, sweetheart? He is seriously disturbed,

and was before you, this is NOT your fault."

Jake walked over and picked up the phone, dialing it in a blur

"Sam, listen, Bella just got a letter from the leech. No, no, he put it in with some clothes her dad sent down for her.

Yeah, that's the thing, Charlie. Right. Can I miss tonight, I need to go up and make sure Charlie is okay, he's like my second

dad. I'll run patrol, keep watch. No, he'll be here with Bella. My dad is there, right. Okay. I'll take Embry..

Leah? No I don't want her away from you. Paul? Okay, I'll take Paul and Embry. Gotcha. We'll head out in a few. I'll tell them.

Later man."

Bella's teeth began to chatter,and she suddenly remembered she was standing there in a towel.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, now."

"Do you need my help, sweetheart?" Seth asked, concerned.

"I..I think I got it. I may need help with the shirt though. Getting it and the bra off was torture. I'm sorry. I feel

like such a kid."

"Baby, I don't mind at all." He kissed the top of her head. "Just call if you need me, okay?"

She nodded and walked back to the bathroom.

"What's the plan, Jake?"

"Well, me, Embry, and Paul are going to be patrolling between Charlie's house and the police station. Keeping an eye out for and on him.

You are to stay HERE with Bella. No meeting tonight, not to leave the house if you can avoid it. Stay by the phone.

My dad hs been informed, so he's staying with your mom. Leah, Sam, Collin, Quil, the rest of the pack, they'll all be close by. In case

ANY of us needs anything. I'll have my cell, if you hear anything off call me. If I need you guys, I'll call. I hate the damn thing, but

in a situation like this, I guess I'll be needing it. Oh and DO NOT break my bed. Or Couch. Got that?"

Seth just laughed and shook his head. Jake went to the phone and called Embry, and Paul to round them up, so they could head out.

Bella called for Seth from the bathroom, he went and helped her into her bra, shirt, and sling. Then he grabbed her brush from her hand

and began gently pulling it through her hair, careful not to pull too hard when it would snag.

She smiled in spite of everything that was going on. "Thank you."

"For what sweetheart?"

"For helping me so much. I know it's a pain, I'm more trouble than I'm worth." She lowered her head.

He laid the brush down, and turned her to face him. Speaking so only she could hear "You are worth any amount of trouble

I could ever get into in ten lifetimes, but YOU aren't a pain, and you AREN'T trouble. Okay?"

She nodded as tears spilled down her cheeks. They heard Jake hang up the phone and she took off running out of the bathroom,

flinging herself at him, crushing herself against his massive body.

"Jake,I'm so sorry. Please, please please be careful. Don't get hurt. Don't let them hurt my dad."

He smoothed her wet hair, trying to calm her down.

"He won't hurt me, Bells, and I PROMISE on my LIFE he won't mess with Charlie. I'll kill him first."

"If you see or hear anything you call for back up,alright? PROMISE ME."

"Sure,sure."

"YOU PROMISE ME JACOB BLACK!"

"Okay, okay Bells, I promise."

She hugged him tightly before releasing him, so he could go meet up with the guys and head to Forks.

"Love you Jake."

"Love you Bells."

With that he headed out the door, to meet up with Embry and Paul.

She turned to Seth and looked at him, wide eyed, terrified.

He took her in his arms and tried to comfort her by telling her "Everything is going to be okay sweetheart, we're tough."

"So are they."

"We have more incentive to win this fight, Bella. He is jealous and vindictive. We are protectors, and doing this for love,

care, compassion, and concern. Those things are worth killing and dying for. But I promise you, if anyone has to meet their makers

it won't be us. Okay?"

She just nodded, scared to trust her words, scared to listen for the phone, terrified not to.

She knew the rest of the night she would be jumping out of her skin at every little noise, until the pack boys came home.

Just then the phone rang, Bella was so startled she jumped.

Seth jogged over to the phone answering it curtly "What?"

"Yeah, who's this? Hell no. HELL no. Fine."

"Bella, do you want to talk? It's Alice, she says it's urgent."


	15. Chapter 15

Bella walks over, terror stricken, and reluctantly takes the phone.

"Hello?"

Alice began trilling extremely fast into the phone

"Bella, listen to me. I only have a couple of minutes or less. Edward has gone off the deep end. We are SO sorry he's

behaving this way. We aren't all in agreement with his behavior or tactics, and are trying to reason with him, but

it appears he is beyond that at the moment. Rose and Emm are even at odds, since Emm is the only one on

his side. We will do what we can here to keep him away from you, he won't bother you there, he won't risk that

much (she pauses) yet. I'll keep you posted as much as I can. Carlisle and Jasper are staying near the boundary

line to make sure he keeps his ass up this way, Esme, Rose and I are on constant patrol here. The next few days

for you will be okay, as far as I can tell right now. You know how my visions work though, once he changes his mind,

the path changes. If it does, I'll call you back as soon as I can. Or we may even try to get to you, to cut him off as the

pass. So you may need to tell your _FRIEND_ that we mean no harm. Shit, gotta go. Be in touch soon, love you."

And the phone was silent.

Bella hit the end button and set it back on the cradle. Laughing and shaking her head.

Seth looked at her questioningly.

"Just Alice being Alice."

"I heard most of what she said, thanks to my super sensitive hearing, but do you believe her? You

know her, I don't."

"I believe Alice. She seemed freaked out. I don't think she would have called if they could have gotten it in hand

themselves. Besides, her searching for my future, and calling to warn me had to be uncomfortable for her. Aside from the

the whole Edward thing, when Alice searches for other beings futures that aren't of the vampire species, it gives her migraines.

Really, really bad ones. This one would have been doubly bad, because she was searching for mine, and it involves you guys

too."

"So it's true then. Her ability is foresight?"

"Ehhh yes. But her visions are subjective, highly. If one person makes one small decision differently than they did during her

vision, it changes, alters the path they were headed down. Her visions change as their minds do, if that makes sense?"

He nodded, pulling her against him.

"Should you call Sam and tell him?"

"Possibly. Though he probably won't believe a word from them. He'll think it's a set up."

"He needs to be warned that they'll catch a vampire scent at the boundary at least, and to be cautious, just in case

Alice wasn't being honest. I know she was though. I just know it."

"Okay honey, I'll call him." He grabbed the phone and dialed Sam's number,giving him a full play by play of the one sided

conversation. Emphasizing that Bella believed Alice and to be cautious at the boundary line, to try to wait before they

went off half cocked, hurting someone that may or may not be against them. Finally, he hit end.

"Jake."

"Hmmm?" He asked, absentmindedly running his fingers over her arm.

"We need to call Jake. Tell him, so he knows."

She took the phone from him, and dialed Jake's number.

"Yeah?"

"Jake?"  
"Bells. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, listen, Alice just called." She heard him growl.

"No, listen." She told him everything Alice had said, so that he'd be prepared as well. For whatever ensued. Be it good, or bad. At least they'd be prepared.

"Bells, you say in that house. Don't you dare leave, promise me."

"Sure, sure." She said in his favorite words.

"Bells, please." He pleaded, sounding worried, strained.

"Okay Jake, I promise."

"Thanks Bells. Be a good girl, huh? Get some SLEEP."

She giggled, he sighed. Poor Jake.

"I'll try, it'll be hard without my chaperone or guard dog to keep me company though. The hypnotic sound of your snoring

always puts me right out." She joked.

"Ha,ha Bells. Put Seth on."

"Hey, love you Jake."

"I love you, Bells. More than you know." He whispered.

She dropped her head, and handed Seth the phone.

Seth looked at her, pained, feeling what she was going through, seeing it through her eyes made it even worse than seeing it through his.

"Hey man."

"Hey Seth, listen, keep her with you at all times. If she goes to the bathroom, you stand outside the door. I don't trust him."

"No worries, bro."

"I always worry about her. She's a danger magnet. Just look who she's gonna marry." Jake shot at him.

"Cute, Jake. Really cute." Seth said laughing.

"Keep us posted,man."

"You got it,bro."

They hung up, and Seth returned the phone to it's cradle, again.

Bella sat on the couch, her head in her hands. He went over and draped his arm lightly over her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"I just keep hurting him. I don't deserve him, Seth. He has been nothing but amazing to me, and I keep ripping his heart out. I am horrible."

"Sweetheart, don't. He knows you don't mean to hurt him."

"That's not the point Seth, meaning to or not, I shouldn't," She stopped, bit her lip and the just merely said "I'm sorry."

She turned to look at him, he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her sweetly, then resting his forehead against hers he murmured "You have nothing

to apologize for, nothing."

Bella pressed her lips back to his, kissing him passionately. Pushing him back against the couch, she had a knee on either side of him, and her good arm wrapped

around his neck. He kissed her back hungrily, aching with need, she felt his body reacting to her advance exactly the way she wanted it to.

He kissed down her neck, biting it a little harder than he had earlier, and she moaned loudly. He took her in his arms, and twisting his torso, laid her gently

on the couch, placing his body in between her legs. His mouth found hers again, and he kissed her until neither of them could breathe, pulling away to catch his breath,

he pushed against her, letting her feel how hard he was.

Bella reached between them, to unfasten his jeans with her right hand, but he grabbed her hand, entwined their fingers, and placed her arm above her head, smiling

down at her.

She arched her back, trying to press herself closer to him.

He slid his other hand between her legs, and began to rub her gently at first. Increasing pressure as he laid his mouth against hers, and she bit his lower lip.

"You make it so hard to be good."

"Don't be good, be bad."

He chuckled,loosened his other hand and ran it to her shirt, raising it up, helping her out of it. Seth placed his mouth on her nipple, flicking his tongue against it through the

fabric of her bra.

She raised her back slightly "Take it off."

He reached behind her, unfastened it and slid it off of her shoulders, slipping it completely off. Lowering his head to her breast, he took her bare nipple

in his mouth, she whimpered, and her hand went to his hair, where she tugged gently.

He nibbled it, flicked his tongue against it, then did the same with the other nipple.

She moved her hand to his shirt and began pulling at it, he reached one hand behind his back, pulled upwards on his shirt,yanked it over his head, freeing it of one

arm, then the other. Throwing it blindly.

Seth kissed, nibbled and licked his way down her stomach, lingering at her navel, while he started to unbutton her jeans.

"Make love to me."

He looked up at her face, searching her thoughts. All she wanted to do was feel. Forget what was going on. He couldn't blame her for that. He knew she

genuinely wanted him, but she wanted so badly to get lost.

"I can't. Not tonight, sweetheart."

She sat up, insulted, and slid her body out from under his. Throwing her shirt back on with a degree of difficulty, and sulked.

"Bella, please understand. I can't do it while you're THIS vulnerable. It would make me a huge ass. I want you, god I want you so bad it hurts."

"Do you?"

He took her hand and placed it between his legs. "Do you think THAT would be my reaction if I DIDN'T want you?"

She bit her lip, and looked down. He moved her hand, and took it in both of his. "I love you, I want you, I need you, but when I make love to you

it won't be with this looming over our heads. I don't want to make love to you so you can forget, I want to make it something to remember."

Bella looked up at him, understanding lighting her eyes.

"You picked that out of my head?"

"I didn't have to, you was broadcasting pretty loudly." He blushed.

"Will you at least hold me?"

"All night long if you want me to, baby."

"Okay, I'm going to change into my jammies and then we can put in a movie. You pick one out, I'll go change clothes."

"No deal. I'm coming with you."

"To change clothes? Seriously, you've seen all of me already." She joked.

"You know why, sweetheart."

"Wouldn't you know if he was here? You would have heard him or smelled him at least, right?"

"In theory, yeah."

"Okay then, I'll just be in the next room. I'll scream if I see or hear anything, including my shadow. Then you can come and save me from

myself."

He rolled his eyes, gave her a kiss. "Make it quick. You have less than five minutes." He winked at her.

She walked into Jake's room, not bothering to flip on the overhead light, opting for the bedside lamp. Right as she was about to switch it on, she

felt arms wrap around her, cold, frigid arms. Bella sucked in the air to scream, but before she could, the voice in the dark room said

"Love, don't scream. One scream and Emmett kills your pet. I told him if he heard you scream to take him out. You know Emmett, no questions asked.

With him being in human form, it wouldn't even be a challenge for poor Emm, though." He purred in her ear.

She was so furious she was crying "What do you want?" She managed to get out.

"You. Always you."

"No."

"Then we kill him, have it your way."

"You'd rather have me, holding me hostage, unhappy, than to not have me?"

"Now, love, you don't truly believe that I can't make you happy do you? I made you so happy before. I was all you wanted, all you breathed,

it was my touch you craved. I was remiss and your affections got misplaced, but now, you can have what you wanted, and needed all along.

We belong together, Bella."

"I don't want you anymore, Edward."

"Don't say these things,love. You're angry, understandably, but let's not say things we may regret."

"Why are you here?"

"To take you home,love."

He placed his cold lips to her neck and inhaled her scent.

"I've missed you."

She couldn't speak, and try as she might, she couldn't find a way around this if Seth was to be okay.

"I'll come with you, but I want to know he's okay FIRST, and he is to be untouched."

"You doubt me, Bella? That hurts."

"Save it, Edward."

"Fine,we'll do this your way." He said seemingly irritated.

She heard Seth call down the hallway "Babe, you okay? Need any help?"

"Answer him" Edward hissed quietly in her ear.

"I'm fine baby, just couldn't decide which jammies to put on."

He chuckled. She breathed a sigh of relief. Seth was fine. Bella said a little thank you prayer.

Edward took her good hand and hoisted her up onto his back, springing lightly out the window.

Emmett met them by the street, and they ran silently to the volvo. He placed her in the front seat and buckled her in.

"What, no handcuffs? I'm disappointed."  
"Damn Bells, I didn't know you was that kind of freaky. No wonder Ed here wants you back." He joked, clapping Edward on the back.

Edward smirked.

They drove off to who knows where, in the night. She attempted to turn her "signal" as Seth referred to it, praying it would work,and keep him out of her head, keep him safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward drove silently for a moment, then reached over to place his hand on her leg.  
Bella jerked away from him.

"You know, Bella, I think I LIKE this side of you. You're feisty." Emmett chortled.

She made a face at him in the mirror, and he cracked up.

"Emmett that'll do." Edward said calmly.

"Oh you're no fun gramps. Ugh."

With that Emmett picked his ipod up off the backseat and stuck his ear buds in, cranking the volume. Moving the

car with the jerky dance that he was doing to the music.

"Where are we going,Edward?"

"Oh Bella,love, let me worry about the details. Will you? Sleep, you have to be tired. You don't look as if you've

been sleeping well."

"Thanks to you."

"I know, but I'm here now. I'll hold you all night, like I used to, and sing all the bad dreams away."

"Will it make you vanish? You are currently my nightmare."

"When did you develop a forked tongue? Especially where I'm concerned."

"When I realized you are an ass of monumental proportions."

"Hate is good, anger, good, they show emotion. Indifference I may be more worried about."

She sighed loudly.

He went to touch her, and thought better of it.

She noticed when they pulled onto the main road leading to the Cullen's house.

"We're going HERE?"

"This is my home after all,Bella. I want you to go in here and tell them you are thankful we came and rescued you, play your part well,

and you'll be rewarded. Mess up, and well, you know."

They pulled into the drive, and he reached over to unfasten her seat belt, help her out of it.

She cringed but didn't pull away. She had a plan, a crap plan, but a plan. It was a real long shot, but she had to try something.

As soon as she formulated it, she starting trying to talk to Seth in her head.  
"I am SO stupid," She thought. "This probably isn't going to work." But she kept at it anyway.

They all got out of the car, Edward meeting her on the passenger side, and reaching for her hand. She thought to Seth "Please forgive me,

I HAVE to do this." and she allowed Edward her hand.

He looked down at her, surprised, but pleasantly so. She smiled up at him, as warmly as she could force and leaned into him. She just kept thinking to Seth, for him to alert Jake, Embry, Paul, and the rest of the pack.

She was going to need backup and SOON.

He led her up the stairs and into the living room, the rest of the Cullen's were there.

All of them looking friendly, yet tense, and even paler than normal. That was a sure sign of stress.

Alice walked over and hugged her gently, careful not to squeeze her too hard, or hurt her arm.

Esme, their mother, greeted Bella warmly, as always. As did their father Carlisle, and Rose his other sister,and Emmett's

wife, just sat there without any expression. She never was a fan of Bella's.

"Where's Jasper?" Bella asked Alice. Jasper being Edward's other "brother" in the vampire coven, and Alice's husband."He's wandering around the yard somewhere, we haven't been back long from hunting. He has some extra energy." She laughed. Strained. When Edward turned his head to speak to Emmett, Alice winked at her.  
Aha. THAT was it. Alice knew HER plan already. Of course.

"Carlisle, do you have any pain medication? My arm is throbbing. In Edward and Emmett's mad dash to save me,

mostly from myself," Bella said laughing as she raised her arm. "We didn't grab my pills."

"I'll certainly see what I can do, Bella. Anything for you, dear." With that he went upstairs to his office to look.

If this was going to work, she needed to act fast.

Esme went to grab her some water, out of the corner of her eye she saw Jasper blur past the front window.

Edward had finally relaxed enough, now that she told the cover story, to release her hand.

"Edward, will you play the song you composed for me?" She asked sweetly. Almost too sweetly she noticed, he didn't.

His face softened and he went to the piano bench. When he got to the middle of that piece, he closed his eyes, she may have a split second, if she timed it right, to get OUT the door at least. Maybe, MAYBE they could stop him.

She looked at Alice who smiled, a genuine smile and she knew, she had a damn good chance.

The music began to flood the room, Esme re-entered without the glass, Carlisle was atop the stairs, no pills. They

all knew. Bella was very, very thankful in that moment that Alice was being truthful. That she was right.

It happened, quicker than she expected. He closed his eyes, and she turned to run, before she could get to the top step,

she knew she was going to fall. She tripped, Jasper caught her and took off with her like a streak of lightning.

She heard crunching behind her.  
Looking over Jasper's shoulder, she saw Emmett holding Edward against the side of the house and heard him shouting at him.

"Enough Edward. This shit has gone too damn far, let her go."

Jasper ran her all the way to the boundary line, without stopping. That's why he had been hunting. It was always hardest

for him to be around her, he had more problems with the "not eating humans" thing. He hadn't done it in a while, but the

temptation was always there. He placed her on her feet, her back to the line, and smiled down at her.

She felt immensely calm, collected. Jasper's talent. He was like a walking xanax.

"Thank you Jasper. I can't thank you enough."

"You needn't thank me, Bella. I'm sorry you were in that position. You as well." He looked above her head and then she realized,as she turned, he was speaking to Seth, Sam, and Leah. All there. All in Wolf form.

They all nodded at him.  
He embraced Bella gently, then put her at arms length to look at her seriously.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you stayed in La Push, surrounded by these guys. At least for a little while. Until

we get Edward away. Which we plan on doing."

"Charlie?"

"He'll be safe. Between us and the wolves, Edward won't bother him. He had the chance to do it already and didn't, that

should bring you comfort. I know my ...brother enough to know, if he had it thought out enough to go there, he would have

already hurt him if he intended on it. You take care Bella. Alice will be in touch. She asked me to give you this when I

left you here."

He took a small silver cell phone and charger from his pocket handing it to her. Gave her another hug and whispered

"So you two can keep in touch. She adores you, Bella. Don't hold this against her, against the rest of us, we beg of you."

Bella hugged him as tightly as she could with one arm.

"Take care of Alice for me, Jasper. And I could never hold this against you guys, not even Emmett. You helped me.

All of you. Thank you."

"Take care Bella."

With that, she walked across the boundary line to her new family, and Jasper sped off into the night.

Seth walked up to her and nudged her with his nose. She looked at him, kissing him on the side of his face,wrapping

her arm around his neck. He whimpered, then eased away from her, running into the woods.  
When he came out, he was in cut off jeans, no shirt, no shoes, and walking on two legs. Bella ran into his arms,

and he held her tight, injured arm and all. Neither noticed, neither cared.

"Let's get you back to the Rez." he said in her ear.

"Yeah, I wanna go home."

"Oh? You need to stay here."

"The Rez is my home now, YOU are my home. If you'll have me."

He kissed her softly, and cradled her in his arms.

"So, how are we getting home?" She asked. Curious if they were really running the next several miles.

"That." He pointed down the road and she saw the car Jake had been working on forever. His Volkswagon.

"He finished it?"

"He was gonna surprise you."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah, I'd normally agree but I'd say this is a bit of an emergency. I think he'll forgive me, this once." He winked at her.

Seth carried her all the way to the car, then opened the door with one hand, setting her gently inside, and closing the door.

Walked over, said something to Sam and Leah, then jogged back to the car, getting in, and driving off with her.

"I think you said something about a shower together earlier?"

"Yeah," she said eying him.

"Does that offer still stand?"

"Absolutely, no expiration date."

"Then I think I need to cash that in." He grinned at her and her heart palpitated with anticipation.


	17. Chapter 17

((Chapter 17))

Once they were back in La Push, and safely inside Jake's house, it was THEN that Bella finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Seth checked the caller ID, Jake had called at least a dozen times.

"Sweetheart,will you call Jake? I know he'd feel better hearing your voice on the other end of this line, instead of mine."

"Sure, will you plug this in for me?" She handed him the Cell phone and charger that Jasper had given her from Alice. Just incase. You never know.

He walked over, taking it from her, letting his fingertips graze the inside of her palm as he freed her hand of it.

She gasped, biting her lip, and he grinned.  
"You love it don't you?"

"What, your reaction? Hell yes."

She just sighed happily and rolled her eyes, reaching for the cordless.

Bella dialed Jake's number and before it finished one full ring he had already answered.

"Hello?" He sounded so strained.

"Jake, it's me."

"Bells. Thank god." She heard him exhale and take a deep breath,then let it out again. As if he was actually breathing for the first time in a while.

"Are YOU okay Jake? And Paul and Embry?"

"Bells we're fine, we haven't seen any of the bloodsuckers except the blond one that messes with your head. But we couldn't attack him

since we heard everything that happened through Sam, Leah and Seth's minds,I just phased back a bit ago so I could call you, I needed to know you are okay, hear your voice for myself."

"Jasper, and well the rest of the Cullen's saved me, Jake."

He laughed darkly. "This is FAR from over Bells. The two that broke the treaty, they're done for. We may not get them tonight, or next week, but we'll get them.

we'll just leave it at that."

"Jake, you can't. Please,just let it go. They're leaving, taking Edward far away."

"No place is far enough away, no place but death. Their existence isn't natural, and his actions proved it. I have almost lost you so many times over him," his voice got thick.

"I may lose you to Seth, I may never have any of your heart, I may only ever be your friend, but I'll be damned if I bury you, Bells. I'll be damned. They'll have to kill me first."

"Jake" she paused searching for the words "I.. can we talk about this after you've come home and had some sleep?"

"Just us?"

"Just us."

"Yeah, I can wait then,Bells."

"Jake, be careful, please."

"Bells, will you call me before you go to sleep, so I know you're okay? And when you wake up?"

"Only if you'll call me if you need me."

"You got it, though what could you do for me?"

"I have some powers Jake."

"Oh yeah?" He tried to force a laugh "And they would be?"

"Well, apparently I look good in a towel."

He whistled low. "Yes. You. Do. Damn."  
Seth grabbed the phone "Well, if you're through trying to seduce my girlfriend, over the phone no less.." and laughed.

"You should see it out of the towel." Seth remarked.

Bella swatted at him with her right hand, but knew better than to connect. It only took breaking your knuckles once, on one of these wolves, to know better than to go for a repeat

performance. Seth just moved away laughing. He listened for a second then said,

"See ya man." before hanging up.

Seth walked around the house, Bella's hand in his, checking all of the windows and doors. In all the closets, under the beds. Every nook and cranny where anyone could be found.

"Isn't this a bit much?"

"Just doing what Jake asked me to, sweetheart. He's very protective of you, you know."

"I know. Listen, when he gets back, I'm going to need to spend some time with just him,can you handle that?"

"I think the question is," he said, turning to look into her eyes "Can you?"  
She lowered her eyes, breaking his gaze. "I have to, Seth. I owe him that much. He's been wanting to say this to me forever, and I've never let him. It was always too hard for me to hear.

But I never once thought about how hard it was for him not to say it. I think he knows nothing will come of it, but if it will make him feel better, I've got to try."

He pulled her gently against him, and stroked her hair. "I know."

Everything was so silent and still for a long moment. The only sounds was their breathing, and their pulses whooshing in their ears.

Then the sound of someone easing up the steps on the porch ended the silence. Seth pushed her in behind his body and led her to the living room window, peering out the blinds.

"Just Sam and Leah. She's on the porch, he's pacing the yard."

That made her feel better, more comfortable, safer.

For the first time in several hours, she looked up at him, noticing how handsome he was, even when he was sweaty and dirty from the running and phasing earlier.

"How about that shower?" She asked him hopeful.

"Mmm I think that can be arranged." He picked her up,cradling her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

He sat her down on the side of the tub, and leaned over, switching on the hot water first, then the cold to try to get it a decent temperature.

"Feel that, baby, see if that's good."

"A little TOO hot." She reached over and turned the cool water up a notch.

"Okay, there."

Seth flipped the switch on to start the shower and helped Bella to stand.

She looked at him,blushing.. "Would you?" she asked, glancing down at her clothes.

"You didn't even have to ask, sweetheart." He smiled softly. He removed her sling, then her splint and bandage,"I know he said 6 weeks, but I'll put it right back on when you're done. Unless you'd rather leave it on?"

"No, I'd like to be able to wash my arm" she scrunched her nose and he kissed the tip of it.

Then he grabbed the lower hem of her shirt raising it up and over her head, pulling it off, tossing in on the floor. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her collar bone.

His hands went to her jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped them smoothly, as if he'd been doing it forever, and slid them off of her hips to the floor, while she stepped out of her shoes, and then her pants.

His hands slid over her hips, up her back, to her bra. He unfastened it, and slipped it off, one shoulder at a time, then down her arms, until she let it fall. Next he hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties

and began to lower them, dropping to his knees, kissing her stomach as he did so. Once he had them to the floor, he helped her step out of them one foot at a time. She placed her hand on his shoulder to steady herself

and he removed her socks, one by one. Finally she was completely undressed.

"You wear far too many clothes, in my opinion." he smiled, standing back up.

"Yeah?" Bella's eyebrow raised and she smiled

"Oh yeah."

Seth reached for his button on his jean shorts, undid it, unzipped them slowly, and then she placed her right hand on his left hip, helping him to slide out of them. Looking into his eyes. Then her gaze dropped lower,

and lower. Taking all of him in. The first time she had seen him unclothed and had her bearings to look at him, and appreciate the perfection that stood before her.

His broad shoulders, muscular arms, tanned skin. His washboard stomach, his navel, that beautiful spot where his hip met his stomach, and even lower to his manhood, and his long,thick muscular legs.

She could have quite literally been salivating,when he placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up, lowering his lips to hers. Kissing her softly.

"I love the way you look at me. The way you see me." He said against her mouth

"I love everything about you." she murmured

He broke away and stepped into the shower, holding his hand out, palm up, for her to take. She took it, and stepped in with him. The water felt so good against her skin, her scalp. She closed her

eyes and just let it wash over her. She didn't notice him reaching out to touch her, but she felt it when his mouth connected with her nipple, and his hand found it's spot between her legs.

In less than a minute of his fingers touching her perfectly, and his mouth against her breast, she was having her first orgasm. But far from her last of the night.

As she came, moaning loudly, leaning against the shower wall, he dropped to his knees and ran his tongue in and around her folds, tasting her, and getting her even more wet.

He stood up, and took down the soap, lathering it in his hands and began running it over her body, washing her sensually.

She ran her right hand down his chest, and took him in her hand. Stroking him gently at first, then with more pressure, as he began to react to her touch. His breathing became erratic, and she wanted to feel him in her mouth.

Bella slid to her knees, and looked up at him, through her water drenched eyelashes, taking him into her mouth,playing around with the different movements of her tongue and pressures between her mouth and hand.

He grabbed her gingerly and lifted her to standing with little to no effort, and moaned in her ear "Not yet, not like that. I want to feel you."

She was shaking, unsteady on her feet, but she wanted that too, more than anything.

He rinsed the soap from her body, still touching her in all the right spots, softly though since she was very sensitive in those areas for the moment, and he washed her hair for her. She grabbed the soap from him and ran the bar

over his body, letting her fingers trail over his skin. He leaned under the shower and rinsed off, washed his hair quickly, too eager to wait any longer.

"You still want me to make love to you?" He asked in her ear, as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

She didn't have to answer verbally, her body and her mind were screaming "More than anything!"

He lifted her out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and carried her to the bedroom, laying her tenderly across the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Seth laid a pillow on her left, gingerly placing her arm on it.

Then he positioned himself between her legs, hovering over her body, leaning his face down to hers.

Barely brushing his lips against hers, she felt his breath against her mouth, his body heat against her

cool skin, and her ache intensified.

She raised her head, and pressed her lips against his harder, kissing him deeply.

He pulled back, and looked her deep in her eyes, listening very intently to her, and chuckled softly,nervously.

"It's not that big."

She just looked at him, blushed and nodded.

"I promise I'll be as gentle as I can. We can stop if you need to, if you're not ready for this.."

She interrupted him by reaching between them, down his body and stroking him.

He moaned and captured her mouth again, grabbing her hand and placing it above her head, lacing their fingers together.

Seth kissed sweetly down her body, paying very close attention to every little detail. He kissed and licked her neck, her shoulders,

his mouth explored her stomach, down to her ankles and back up again. Leaving no body part untouched, unkissed.

Finally he made his way back up to her mouth, she was flushed, and her breathing was already erratic.

"You're sure?"

She nodded.

"No, baby I need to hear it. Say it for me, please."

"Make love to me."

He smiled warmly, and placed his fingers to his mouth, sucking them, getting them wet.

Placing them between him he began to rub her gently, and then inserted one finger into her, he let her get used to that,

and then very slowly, carefully inserted a second finger. She whimpered quietly,licking her lips.

He played with her for little while longer, getting her as wet, as ready as he could to prepare her for him entering her.

Though she doubted there was anything that could get her ready for that. She never imagined her first time would be with

someone who was that well endowed. Not that she imagined that part of it exactly, but she thought to herself

"Wow, he has to be at least ten inches and almost as big around as my wrist. OUCH." He laughed quietly.

She mouthed "ooops" forgetting he could hear her at that moment.

He took ahold of his manhood, and guided it between her legs, ready to enter her.

"You're sure?"

She said softly, "Yes."

He pressed gently at first,but getting nowhere. She was entirely too tight to be THAT gentle with.

He was going to have to push harder, and he did NOT want to hurt her.

Seth grabbed her leg with his other hand and lifted it slightly, purely from instinct, hoping that would help some.

Pushing hard enough to finally enter her, she cried out, biting his shoulder, and he moaned loudly. He lowered her leg to the bed

and took her hand in his again, moving slowly, using his other arm to keep him raised off of her body. Watching her face.

Her eyes were closed, her forehead creased, her lips pursed and she was whimpering softly.

He managed to ask her breathlessly, thrusting even slower "Are..you..okay?"

She nodded yes, opening her eyes to look at him. Her body tensed around his and she felt the want to move with him.

He shook his head no "Not yet. I want to make sure you're okay, I haven't given you all of me yet."

Her eyes widened and he kissed her forehead. "We can stop."

"No, please no."

He smiled and closed his eyes, biting his lip. Fighting the urge to move faster, or harder. Fighting the urge to get off.

She raised her head, kissing him, licking, sucking, and biting his bottom lip.

He thrust all the way into her then, and she arched her back, pressing herself against him, and her head back against the pillow.

Seth lowered his mouth to her nipple and flicked his tongue against one, then the other, grazing his teeth over them.

Kissing his way to her neck, his teeth lightly scraped her skin "Bite me."

He sank his teeth into her skin, and she moaned loudly. He almost lost it right then, he had to shift his focus to something else, anything else, and for once

he was elated she wasn't in HIS head.

Bella began moving her hips in sync with his thrusts, getting used to him by now, her hand went to his shoulder and the harder he got, the more she dug her nails into his skin.

He sucked air in through his teeth.

"Did I..did I..hurt you?" she managed to get out

He shook his head no and said "God no."

She grinned and raked her nails across his shoulder, and down his chest. He moaned and kissed her, hungrily.

He stretched her so far that he rubbed every inch of her, causing friction in exactly the right places.

She felt the orgasm welling deep within her, and he felt the change in her body, saw the flush get deeper, heard her breathing shallow.

"With me, okay baby?"

She nodded, moaning and whimpering.

He smiled, his breathing labored, and he crushed his lips against hers as he increased the depth and speed of his thrusts.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved harder with him, both of them on the verge of orgasm.

She cried out loudly, screaming his name.

Seth moaned loudly, reaching his climax seconds behind her, and thrust all the way into her as gently as he could, but needing to feel every inch of him inside of her.

After they both had ridden the waves of their pleasure, he kissed her softly on her lips, her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you."

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head yes.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry sweetheart." His forehead creased with worry.

She reached out, still breathless, smoothing the wrinkles in his skin above his eyebrows, and smiled at him.

"In a good way, it was my first time." She blushed deeper crimson than she was already flushed.

"Mine too." he admitted.

She grinned widely then, and he slid out of her and laid beside her, taking her in his arms.

They laid there for a long time, in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I think, we need to do that again, soon." She said, moving closer, to kiss him, wanting more.

Seth smiled into the kiss, returning it soundly.

He jerked back, "Do you hear that?"

She listened intently. "No I don't hear anything."

"It's some kind of beeping noise, like a high pitched bells sound."

She looked at him as if he'd sprouted another head, she couldn't hear anything.

He picked her up into his arms, and wrapped her in the sheet, then walked to locate where the noise was coming from.

Then they both realized what it was.

The silver cell phone that Alice had sent Bella.

Seth placed her on her feet and she walked very slowly over to it, the soreness already setting in from their session, and picked it up.

It read 1 new text from Ali.

She hit the button to open it.

It read:

Bella, Edward got away, please be careful, we're looking for him. He IS alone.

Keep you posted. Let the pack know.

She looked at Seth, her mouth dropped open, the cell phone falling from her hand, hitting the floor.

He reached and picked it up, reading it, as her tears began to fall.

Seth spun and grabbed the phone, cursing every breath.

He must have gotten Jake. "He got away. No time to explain, be careful, Sam and Leah are here, yeah. You got it. You too."  
He angrily ended the call, went and jerked the door open giving Sam and Leah the details, and Sam took off on patrol, leaving Leah there.

Seth shut the door, walked over to Bella, and pulled her onto his lap.

"It's never going to be over, until he has me, is it? This is never going to end."

"It WILL end if I have kill him myself, sweetheart. I promise you that."

"No! You can't, please, don't leave me, I couldn't handle having both of you away from me."

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere right now."

"Now what?" She asked him, trembling.

"We wait."


	19. Chapter 19

Bella turned in Seth's lap to face him.

He cupped her face in his hands, and brought her lips to his kissing her gently, tenderly, lovingly.

She pressed her body against his, needing to feel safe, and he ran his hands down her body, placing them

at the small of her back, pulling her into his arms tighter.

Seth broke the kiss, carrying her to the bathroom, and placing her bandage, and splint back on her arm. Grabbed

her pajamas out of her bag, and helped her into them, before fastening the sling back around her neck.

He looked down at her, searching her mind, finding nothing but worry, stress, and exhaustion.

She had been through so much in the past few days, he wanted nothing more than to take it from her.

His lips pulled down into a slight frown, as he stepped into his jogging pants, and Bella looked up into his face, touching

his cheek with the back of her hand.

He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it softly, smiling against her skin.

"You are amazing." He breathed.

She blushed deep red, and lowered her eyes from his.

Seth entwined their fingers, and led her back into the living room, closing off all the other doors in the house, making it

as secure as possible. Making her feel a bit more relieved, to know, if Edward broke in, at least they'd hear him coming,

giving them a chance to what? Run? He was too fast. Fight him? She didn't even want to think about Seth, her Seth

being pitted against that, she swallowed hard, Monster. For the first time since knowing Edward, she could actually see

what he had meant in the beginning, about his being a Monster.

Seth laid on the couch, pulling her body down against his, wrapping his arms around her. He grabbed the remote off of the

coffee table, and began flipping through channels.

"Say when" he murmured, kissing her hair.

Click. Click. Click. She said nothing for a long moment. Letting him flip through infomercials, old sitcom re-runs, and then he hit

her and Jake's favorite channel. The food network. Iron Chef America was on, she they settled on that, and her stomach growled

loudly. She blushed, he chuckled.

"Hungry, sweetheart?"

She nodded.

"Me too. I bet Sam and Leah could go for some food too."

Bella sat up, Seth sat up behind her.

"To the kitchen?" He asked.

"To the kitchen!" She exclaimed, giggling.

They walked to the kitchen, hand in hand, and he had her sit at the table.

"I hear you do all the cooking at home?" He asked.

"Yeah. Charlie should be locked up for his cooking abilities, or lack there of. Attempted murder." They both laughed.

He started rummaging through the contents of the fridge, looking in the freezer, the cabinets.

"Breakfast food okay? I'm thinking Eggs, Bacon, Hashbrowns,toast."

"That sounds so good."

"Then that's what we're having." He grinned at her as he began to move about the kitchen, fixing the food.

When the smell of it hit the air, her stomach growled again, making it's presence known. And he chuckled softly.

"Can I help?" She asked him.

"You are, you're keeping me company."

"So, how did YOU learn to cook?"

"You've seen me." He laughed. "I like to eat, gotta know how to fix food. I won't always have someone around to fix me food.

Besides, my dad always told me I should learn to cook, so I could spoil my " he blushed "Wife one day."

"I'd cook for you every day if you wanted." Bella told him softly, going to stand behind him at the stove. Wrapping her arm

around his waist,and kissing his bare back. Definitely one up side to being with a wolf, they're always hot, and she got the

luck to see him with his shirt off A LOT.

He smiled, turning gently, and kissed her forehead.

"Shoot."

"What?" Seth asked grinning widely, already knowing the answer.

"I need to learn to control my mind's mouth, otherwise you're ego is going to swell."

"Among other things" he muttered kissing her neck.

She sighed at the way his lips felt on her skin.

"Okay, if you don't sit down, I'm going to ravage YOU instead of finishing this food."

She laughed "You would get NO complaints from me, although, I am a bit, sore."

Bella realized that twice as much now that she was a bit more aware, especially when she plopped down in the hard

kitchen chair.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"I'm not. So don't you dare be."

Seth shot a lopsided grin at her, then went back to the food. Finishing it up, making the toast.

Finally, they set 4 places at the table, he actually let her help.

Then he placed the food on the table, huge amounts of it, she noticed. He grabbed her hand and led her to the front door

calling Sam and Leah to the door, telling them there was food for them, to please come in and eat.

Within a few minutes, they entered in human form, ready to eat.

"May I wash up first?" Leah asked them.

Bella noticed how beautiful she was,even if kind of dirty from being on patrol all evening and so far most of the night. Olive skin, big brown eyes, long,shiny black hair, long eyelashes. She was breathtaking, so she couldn't help but stare.

"Of course, the bathroom is just down the hall on the left." Bella gushed.

"Thank you," Leah smiled at her.

Bella nodded, as Leah walked away to go wash up. Sam washed his hands in the kitchen sink.

Then they were all finally sitting down to their said anything for a while, focused on eating.

When most of the huge portions of food were devoured, it was Sam that spoke first.

"Seth, would you like to do the introductions? I have had the privilege of meeting once, though it was under

much less pleasant, than even now, really do need to stop meeting that way, Bella." He laughed.

"Sam, Leah, this is my Bella." He looked at Bella longingly, as she glanced at him thinking he was too far away. He couldn't

agree more.

"Bella, this is our Alpha, Sam and his bride to be, my pain in the ass big sister, Leah."

"Sam, you're right we need to stop meeting this way. I think after this is over, you'll never have to worry about that again. At least that is my hope. And Leah, it is very nice to meet you, I have heard so much about you." Bella blushed.

"As I have you, my brother's thoughts aren't well hidden, though he tries." She joked.

"Welcome to the family, Bella. It will be so NICE to have another girl around, I'm sure that Rachel will agree with me.I hear she

already loves you. Of course she's got a head start on us all, since you've known her forever, right?"

"Right." Bella smiled.

They chatted for a while, over this and that, wasting time, trying to get their mind off of things, until Sam, reached out to take Leah's hand. He looked from Seth to Bella and said.

"We've set a date for the wedding."

"Hell yeah? Congratulations man! And you too sis!"

Leah blushed, and lowered her eyes, squeezing Sam's hand.

"Aww that is wonderful. Congratulations you two." Bella smiled at Leah.

"Thank you" they said softly, in unison. Then everyone laughed.

The phone rang, breaking through their good moods.

Seth ran to it, hitting the talk button quickly.

"Hello? Hey Jake! Yeah we're all in the house, just finished eating. Oh yeah? Okay I'll pass you to Sam. Hold on."

He handed the phone to Sam, and went to stand behind Bella, massaging her shoulders.

They listened as closely as they could, Leah and Seth relaxing a bit, Bella still stiff and tense,she didn't have super

wolfie hearing, so she only got Sam's part of the conversation, and only bits of that.

Finally Sam ended the call and Bella looked at them, awaiting an explanation.

"Well. I called the boys back home. It seems our vampire has taken off, not even to be seen, smelled or heard from.

The little pixie vamp told Jake and Embry that he is headed for the Amazon, last she saw."

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed, remembering that tiny phone that Seth had set to vibrate earlier, so the beeping wouldn't bother them

so badly next time.

She got up, running for the living room, grabbing the cell phone from the floor beside the couch.

Sure enough 4 new messages from Ali.

"Bella, Edward is gone. At least for now. Headed to the Amazon. Maybe they can talk sense into him. Love Alice"

"Bella, I'm going to see the two wolves. Jacob and Embry is it? May want to warn them. Love, Alice"

"Never mind, Bella, you're indisposed, I'll tell them myself LOL. Love, Alice."

She blushed.

"Bella, get some sleep, soon. You need it. You're human remember? Don't make me send Jasper down there to put you to sleep.

You know I will. Especially since we can come and go as we please until this Edward thing is resolved. Love, Alice."

She laughed, walking back into the kitchen, thrusting the phone at Seth.

"So the rest of the Cullen's can come past the line, until we catch and deal with Edward?" Bella asked Sam.

He nodded solemnly. "I'm not a big fan, I'm rather skeptic, but we may need them to help us catch him. And if it keeps us

from having to destroy him,they'll do whatever it takes to be helpful, of that I am certain."

Bella nodded, knowing full well that was true.

Sam stood, taking Leah's hand. I think we're going to head home when Jake and Embry get here. He winked at Leah.

She smiled, running her hand up his arm, leaning closer to her.

"I can understand that," Seth chuckled. "I'm fixing to put Bella to bed."

"I'm sure you are, brother." Sam teased.

Seth winked. Bella blushed.

Sam and Leah left, and Seth led Bella to the bedroom, pulling her next to him.

"I'm not sleepy." She announced.

"You will be." he whispered in her ear.

He was right. As soon as her body registered his body heat, she was lulled to sleep.

Then the nightmares began.


	20. Chapter 20

In her mind, she was with Seth. They were laying in bed, talking,his fingertips

tracing gentle circles down her naked side, to her hip, and back up.

She felt cold, oddly enough. As if someone was watching her. She looked up and there he was, Edward.

Standing outside, in the dark, the rain. Water cascading down his face, as he watched them together.

She tried to get Seth's attention, but it was like he couldn't hear her.

Edward started to slide the window open, and she awoke with a start.

Sitting bolt upright in bed, trying to get her bearings. Noticing the daylight streaming in through the window,

and becoming increasingly aware that she and Seth were not alone in the room. Three separate snores.

She looked around the room, Seth lay beside her, his arm on her lower torso, Jake by her side of the bed in the floor

Embry at the foot of the bed.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and reached for her pills on the night stand. Grabbed the bottle of water from the other night,

trying not to wake Seth. She didn't, she woke Jake.

"Bells, you okay?" He whispered gruffly.

"Yeah, my arm's hurting so I thought I'd take some medicine, but I can't.."

Before she could finish, Jake sat up sleepily, and opened it for her, handing her one, then opened her water for her

handing it back.

She popped the pill in her mouth, made an odd face, then chased it down with the warm water, scrunching her nose.

"Yuck" she muttered.

Jake chuckled softly.

"You should go back to sleep." She told him.

He shook his head no. "You still sleepy Bells?"

She shook her head no.

He stood, helped move Seth's arm off of her,then she got out of bed, and he rolled into the middle of it.

She giggled and ran her hand through her tangled hair.

"You look fine, Bells." Jake said sweetly.

She blushed deep red.

"Can we get out of the house? I feel kind of..trapped."

"Anything you want."

She walked into the bathroom, and realized she needed help brushing her hair.

"Jake, can you help me?"

He ran the brush through her hair, and pulled it up into a messy ponytail.

Jake helped her put her shoes on, then they walked outside, quietly.

He draped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her against him.

She leaned against him, feeling comfortable.

"You wanted to talk to me, Jake?"

"Needed to,Bells." He sighed, withdrawing his arm, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

She looked at him, dreading it, but knowing it needed to be out in the open. He needed to say this,

and really, she needed to hear it. How could she help him otherwise?

He was her best friend. His pain, was her pain.

The walked on to the truck, he pulled down the tail gate and lifted her up on it.

Taking a deep breath, he stood across from her, grabbing her right hand and looking into her eyes.

"Bells, I ..you know I've had a crush on you for the longest right?"

She nodded, swallowing hard.

"Well, it's more than that. It's not just some kiddy crush. I am in love with you. You're my first thought in the morning

my last at night. YOU are the reason I care so much about the whole wolf bullshit. Without you, it wouldn't matter so

much. But because it gives me an advantage to keep you safe, I gladly do it. Now I know," He continued on when she went

to open her mouth, she snapped it back closed.

"That Seth imprinted on you. I know I'm not supposed to mess with that. I KNOW. And that's my brother, too. I wouldn't

hurt for anything, but Bells. I love you. What do I do with MY feelings now? And I know you felt something for me.

I felt it. I still feel it. Did the imprinting take away all of your feelings for me? Honestly? I'm not asking you to choose.

I'm not asking to be your forever. I'm just asking for you to tell me that I mattered."

"Jake, you DO matter. More than you know. More than you should, maybe."

She looked down,biting her lip. Trying to think of a way to continue. She didn't expect it to happen, it was so sudden.

His lips had found hers, and instinctively she kissed him back. He kissed her with every bit of emotion that he had,and

she let him. She kissed him back too, with everything she had ever felt for him. Letting him know his feelings weren't

unimportant, that he did matter. That him risking his life for her wasn't in vain. She wrapped her hand in his hair and pulled

his face closer to hers. Felt how comfortable this was. How it fit too. She let him break the kiss first, he looked away,

expecting her to be angry. Expecting her to call him every name in the book. Not expecting the reaction that he saw

when he finally looked at her. Bella had tears welled up in her eyes,spilling over, and running down her cheeks.

Not her tears of anger, not tears of frustration. He knew her well enough to know that wasn't it.

No, these were tears of pain and confusion.

"Bells, I am so sorry."

She just shook her head no. "Don't Jake. I.. I wanted that too. Please, just. I need..time to think."

Bella jumped off the tail gate and took off walking, with no set destination, no idea where she was going, but she hoped

wherever it was, it would have an answer of some sort, because she sure didn't have any.


	21. Chapter 21

Jake let her get less than six feet before he started walking after her.  
He had caught up to her in no time, walking in step beside her, keeping her pace.

Both of them silent, him not wanting to risk upsetting her more, her not knowing what to say.

Finally she collapsed to her knees, and turned into a crying, blubbering mess.

"Se..bu..he..I..wha...ohh.. my...g..g..g...Bu..." was all Jake heard.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, taking her face in his hands. Wiping her tears.

"Bells...shhhh..Bells. Talk to me."

She pursed her lips, tears still streaming down her face.

"Bells..please." He looked like he was in physical pain.

She lowered her head, he pulled his hands away. Her breathing deepened, and she seemed to be

trying to compose herself, so he knelt there patiently, waiting.

Finally, the tears subsided, and she looked up at him, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Jake," She began, shakily. "What have we done? Seth will never forgive me, and nevermind that. He

will hate you. That is your best friend. It's not fair to him, this isn't right. You know I love you,

I love him too. I am in love with him, and I know it hurts you to hear that. Please forgive me. I would never

hurt you intentionally."

"Bells I know that. But you have to know that I couldn't not try. I had to see, to know if you felt anything.

If you ever have. Maybe knowing that you did, that you do, maybe that's enough for me. I don't know.

All of this isn't easy for me, it's hard as hell. Could you imagine seeing me with your best girl friend?"

She imagined him with the closest thing she had to a human best friend, Angela, and she felt that twinge.

It let her know that she wouldn't be thrilled at the idea. The look must have crossed her face, because he nodded.

"Now imagine having to see me touch her, kiss her..imagine if I made love to her, in your bed." He turned his head,

tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh my god, Jake, I'm so... "

"Don't, please. I don't want you to regret it. Not on my account. For once, I just wanted it to be ME that you looked at like that,

I wanted it to be my mouth against yours, I wanted to feel what it was like to have you want me. To be enough. Is that so bad?"

"Jake you're enough, you're more than enough. One day, you'll find someone to imprint on,and then I won't matter at all."

"Bells, you will ALWAYS matter."

"Not like this, not like now."

He scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that."

He stood and reached down, helping her up. "It's time we head back, and face the music. By now, he's awake and noticed

we're both gone, I bet you."

"He knew I needed to talk to you."

"Yeah?" Jake asked,surprised.

"Yeah. But I bet he didn't expect this."

"Don't count Seth out, he's, he's smart,Bells. Perceptive."

"I know that, believe me."

He sighed loudly, and they picked up the pace. By the time they reached the house, Seth was sitting outside on the steps, playing with a blade of grass.

He didn't even look up to see them.

Bella and Jake glanced at each other, nervous, anxious but knowing they deserved whatever they got.

Seth stood, walked over to Bella, and looked down at her face for a long quiet moment, and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Taking her in his arms, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't deserve you." She whispered.

"You're wrong,you I do have a few things to say, you know that,right?" He looked down into her tear stained face.

She nodded, he looked at Jake. "To you too, man."

Jake nodded as well.

Seth stepped away from Bella, and stood in front of her and Jake.

"I know everything that happened, just from reading it through Bella's eyes. I thought it would be much easier that way. When I woke up and realized you were gone,

I knew that you guys had gone off to talk, I expected that. I also had known that what happened between you was a huge possibility, because I know you Jacob Black.

And because I know Bella has feelings for you."  
Jake started to talk, Seth held up his hand "Please, let me finish."

"I am not happy with what happened, I'll say that. I do understand that you love her, Jake. I know how this must hurt you," He absentminded reached out to Bella, who gravitated

towards him, not even thinking about it. He embraced her.

"But that did not give you the right to disrespect me, and you've lost some of my trust.I'll forgive you, ONCE. But so help me, Jacob if you ever lay your lips, on my girlfriend again,

especially in such a manipulating way,I promise you that you will not like the monster you see me become. Because that WILL be the second our friendship ends,and the second

that I rip you to shreds, Bella, I love you, I KNOW you love me, I've seen it, heard it, felt it. I know how badly you're hurting right now, and my heart hurts for you. I forgive you. I truly do." He hugged her tighter. "But I need to know you want me, and that I am enough. That you don't need anyone else, otherwise..."

She moved, standing in front of him, facing him.

"You can read me. So do it. Read that part of me."

"I try to leave you some privacy,sweetheart." He said, strained.

"Please, Seth. Do this. I need you to."

He lowered his forehead ot hers, his hands cupping her face, and closing his eyes.

She relived every single moment with him, from the very first time she'd seen him. How she felt from then, to now.

"You really feel that way?" He asked, amazed.

She nodded, afraid to speak.

"That even this..." He reached out and drew her to his body, molding his around hers. "Is too far away?" She nodded,again.

She felt the blazing heat from his body, and hers immediately began to react to it. It didn't matter what had happened, he had forgiven her by some miracle,

it didn't matter where they were, or who else was there, all that mattered was that he was touching her and she wanted to feel his lips on hers.

Needed to.

He kissed her roughly, urgently, his hand running up the nape of her neck into her hair and holding her mouth against his. Kissing her until he had to stop.

Bella's body was tingling in places that he had touched, kissed and licked during their lovemaking, and her knees got weak.

Seth noticed, and reached out to keep her upright, smiling. Obviously thrilled with himself.

Jacob had stood there and seen it all, without saying a word. No smart ass remarks, no clearing his throat.

When they were finished, he walked over to Bella and merely said "I'm sorry, I was wrong. I can't fight this, it doesn't change my feelings, but

I can't fight it."

He turned to Seth, "I'm sorry, bro. It won't happen again. Sam is already gonna have my head when he finds out."

"You had my back, I got yours,man. Just this once." Seth clapped him on the back.

"What are our plans for the day?" Seth asked them.

"I think, I'm grabbing Embry's big ass, and we're gonna head to the park for a while. Give you and the Mrs. some time alone before my dad get's back tonight, if

he comes home. You down with that?"

Seth nodded laughing, "Always."


	22. Chapter 22

Jake walked in the house, kicked Embry awake rather roughly and practically dragged him out of the house.

"What in the hell is your problem man?" Embry asked him still half asleep.

"We're going ... out." Jake mumbled.

"Where to? and WHY?"

"I was thinking the park."

"I don't think so, I say we do something worth doing at least. We can work on my truck, or we can go fishing, but I am not

just going to the park, that sounds like we're dating." Embry gagged. Jacob laughed hard.

They walked across the yard, telling Bella and Seth they'd see them later.

"Bells,I have my phone on me if you need me." Jake stressed, before hugging her goodbye.

"Okay Jake, be careful."  
"Sure,Sure."

With that him and Embry took off, disappearing down the road, walking.

Seth pulled Bella against him and kissed the top of her head, smiling.

"So what now, Ms. Swan?"

"Hmmm I don't know. What would you like to do?" She looked up at his handsome face.

He bit his lip "I can think of a few things."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhmm" He pressed his mouth to her ear, placing a kiss on her lobe and speaking softly "I want to take you inside,

lay you on the couch, and.."

"And..." she breathed.

"And give you a massage." He pulled back and winked.

She sighed with mock frustration and pulled on him, leading him inside.

Bella plopped down on the couch, laying on half of it, her head on the arm.

Seth sat on the opposite end, pulling her legs into his lap,and sliding her shoes off one at a time.  
Thudding as they hit the floor.

He took her socks off and stuck them in her shoes, and began rubbing her feet.  
She giggled at first, because he was being so gentle that it tickled, so he increased pressure and she closed her eyes,enjoying it.

Bella was almost asleep when he started sliding up her calves,rubbing them. Then farther up, focusing on her inner thigh muscles.

Her lips parted in a moan, and he grinned. Seth moved himself where his head was in between her legs, and he pressed his mouth

against her, through her pants.

Her back arched in response as every part of her was suddenly on fire.

Bella's eyes flew open and she wanted to grab him with both hands, practically growling in frustration at her injury.

"Dammit this is so inconvenient." She said holding up her arm.

"It's okay baby, tell me what you want."

"I want to be able to grab you, to pull you to me."  
Seth slid up her body, his mouth hovering centimeters above hers. His breath hot on her lips.

"Here?" He asked.

She nodded, licking her lips. He replaced her tongue with his, running it around her lips, before kissing her deeply.

Bella wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer, and he pressed into her, letting her feel the effect she had on his body.

She bit his lower lip hard, and he moaned deep in his throat.

"Hurt me."

"I don't think you know what you're asking, Bella. I .. If I let go completely.."

"HURT ME, SETH. I KNOW WHAT I WANT." She insisted, moving her teeth to his neck and sinking them into his skin.

He sucked air in through his teeth, and groaned.

"Bella, I don't know if I..I.. " She bit him again, in the same spot, so hard she almost brought blood, raking the nails on her right hand down his shoulder and arm.

"I want you to fuck me, hard. Make me scream."

Seth couldn't take any more. He sat up, yanking her pants off, and lowering his head to her panties, ripping them off with his teeth. He slipped his pants off quickly,

and moved back up her body. Gripping his manhood, he slid it up and down her folds before entering her hard, full force.

He grabbed ahold of the couch arm, with both hands, looking down at her face, her eyes closed, forehead creased, searching her thoughts. She really wanted this.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him against her body, arching into him. Trying to coax him to move harder, faster.

Bella opened her eyes, looking into his and mouthed the words "Fuck me."

He grabbed her left leg and placed it over his shoulder, holding onto her thigh and began thrusting into her. Focused only on how good she felt, how she sounded.

The way her body was reacting to his.

He lifted her shirt and pulled her breast out of her bra, lowering his mouth to it, he began licking her nipple before sinking his teeth into it.

She sucked air in through her teeth and moaned loudly. He looked up at her and grinned, her nipple still between his teeth, and he flicked his tongue against it.

Seth pulled back, slipping out of her and she whimpered in protest. He pulled her up, against his body, kissing her, ripping her shirt off , so he wouldn't have to bother with

her cast.

He turned her around, on her knees on the couch. Bella laid over the arm of the couch, gripping it with her right arm.

Seth grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into her skin roughly and she pressed back against him.

He sucked on his fingers, getting them wet and then stared massaging between her legs, getting her more wet. Then he slipped back inside her, with some effort,

moaning loudly. He laid his body atop hers, so that his mouth was at her neck, he bit down hard, she turned her face and he kissed her. "I love you." he managed.

"I love you too."

He sat back up to gain leverage, and starting pumping in and out of her hard, loving the way her body moved beneath his. Seth ran his hand up her back, into her

cascading hair, up underneath it, grabbing a handful and tugging as he thrusted.

"Oh god yes." She breathed.

He almost lost it right then, unable to focus for a minute.

She was pressing back against him in sync with his movements, he reached around her and started massaging between her legs.

He leaned down, and growled in her ear "You feel so good."

She whimpered, closing her eyes tight, feeling all of him. "Fuck. So do you."

Bella felt the orgasm starting to build, moaning, whimpering, louder. Seth was close too, but he wanted her to get off first. He loved the way her body clamped down

around his when she came.

He began fingering her faster, rubbing just the way she needed him to, so he could get her off. As she climaxed, she threw her head back screaming his name, over

and over again, thrusting back against him hard, wild, biting her lip, unable to control her actions much. Just going by what she felt, not caring about anything else.

That pushed Seth over the edge, he closed his eyes, and let his orgasm take him, shoving into her harder, gripping both her hips, digging his fingers into her skin.

Moaning her name loudly, roughly. Growling deep within his chest.

They were so involved, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. They felt nothing, outside of each other. Saw nothing.

Not even the figure, that stood, watching their lovemaking through the window.

The figure that had seen enough to last him several eternities.

The figure that stood frozen in anguish, in anger, in jealousy, unable to move.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella collapsed first, then Seth on top of her. Kissing her neck, her shoulder,

Their breathing still labored, erratic.

"Told you I could handle it." She said, grinning as she turned, under his body.

He kissed her softly, touching her cheek.

"I know, but I was afraid I'd really hurt you, and I could never forgive myself if I.."  
"Trust me, baby, I would have let you know if it was hurting in a bad way. That wasn't bad. That was..amazing."

He grinned widely.

She ran her fingers down his neck, looking at the mark she left, it was already starting to fade.

"Dammit! I won't ever be able to mark you properly."

"You already have, believe me."

"Not where anyone can see it," She jutted out her lower lip, and he kissed it.

"Like they don't know this big ass grin is your fault." He said, rolling his eyes teasingly.

She giggled softly, sighing.

Seth looked around the room, the coffee table had been overturned in their passion, the couch cushions shifted

to the floor. Their clothes, or rather, the remains of some of them were everywhere.

He blushed deep red. She followed his eyes, and smiled big, touching his cheek.

"I love it. I want to know you always feel like that. I love feeling like you can't control you have to touch me."

He growled, kissing her deeply again. "I DO need to touch you, I crave you Bella."

Seth sighed, sitting up, running a hand through his hair. "I'll be right back,angel."

He walked into the bathroom, then into Jake's room,and came back dressed in some jogging pants that had been cut off into shorts,

and held up a big t shirt, and panties.

"Would you wear my shirt?" He asked,blushing.

She grinned and nodded. He walked over to her, and slid the panties up her legs. Kissing her stomach when he got them in place.

And then removed the sling, helping her put the shirt on, then situating the sling back in place.

He stood back, and admired her. "You are beautiful."

Bella ran her hand through her hair, and blushed deep red.

Seth picked up the table, putting everything back on it, and Bella stood trying to help him situate the couch cushions.

Then he walked around the room picking up the shreds of clothes, and tossing them into the trash.

Plopping down onto the couch, he stretched and yawned, leaning he head against the back of it.

He reached out, placing his hand on her leg, and smiled, eyes closed.

It wasn't two minutes and he was snoring, Bella laughed quietly and shook her head. She didn't know how they did it, her mind

raced too much to be able to fall asleep that quickly.

She sat still, just watching him sleep for the longest time, trying not to move at all,not wanting to disturb him.

Finally, the urge for a drink of water overtook her and she had to move.

Bella slipped her leg out from under his hand and eased off of the couch walking softly to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water, then put it back realizing she couldn't open it by herself.

Instead, she decided tap water would work, so she walked over to the sink, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet.

She placed the glass in the sink, under the tap and turned it on, filling the glass. She picked it up and placed it to her mouth

taking a long drink.

"Bella."

Turning quickly, the glass slipping from her hand falling towards the floor. It didn't didn't land. He had caught it before

it had slipped a few inches.

"What? I thought." She said, her voice barely a whisper, but she knew he heard her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He saw the question register in her eyes.

"Alice?" He guessed soflty, chuckling.

"Even our gifts have flaws, love. I know where the holes in her vision are." He said tapping his temple.

She stood there, shaking.

"Just remember, before you act. He's in human form, he's asleep. I can snap his neck and have him drained of all his blood before he has time

to consider phasing."

Bella lowered her head, accepting it, again.

He placed his finger under her chin, and lifted her face.

Edward leaned forward, to kiss her and jerked away, his face contorted horribly.

"The stench is horrible, love. You stink of mongrel." He spit.

She said nothing, hating he was so close.

"Why are you here? I thought this was over."

"We will never be over, Bella. I'll always love you, will always want you with every fiber of my being."

"You didn't want me before I met Seth. You had left me more often than you had spent time with me."

"It got so hard to be around you, and not feed off of you. Your blood.." He ran his hand along the pale,thin skin of her neck, feeling her pulse beat

beneath it.

"Don't you understand that I left you alone because I wanted you TOO much?"

"That makes no sense Edward, but regardless, it made me very angry at first. It hurt. But then, I decided to move on. It was your choice

not to be near me, yet you blame me. You blame HIM. It isn't our fault. YOU made that decision. I understand it now. I understand

that everything happens for a reason, like you always said. You were right. We didn't work because we aren't meant to.

With him, I can have everything you wanted me to. Marriage, kids, LIFE."

She whispered quietly, but intensely.

"I'm too selfish to accept that."

He reached out, taking her into his arms, she didn't even bother struggling. She knew better, knew he could end her life in a second.

Effortlessly, he left the comfort of the house, the only place she felt safe, with her held tight against him, and sped off into the night, carrying her.

She didn't know where they were going, she didn't care. She cried, she just went limp against him and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

Finally they came to a stop, and he touched her head soothingly.

"Bella,love. We're home."


	24. Chapter 24

Bella stirred slowly. She was disoriented, from the run, the crying, hell the sheer exhaustion of it all.

Raising her head from his chest she blinked hard against the darkness,trying to get a grasp on her surroundings.

"Edward, where are we?"

He chuckled in his throat and set her down on her feet lightly.

"We're home."

"Yeah you said that. Where exactly is, home?"

He moved swiftly and took her in his arms, she tried not to cringe away from him but it was hard.

In her mind though,all she could think, was if she could be nice to him, if she could handle that, maybe just maybe, he'd leave Seth, Jake, her family, all of her family including the pack now, alone.

"Home is just through the woods from the main was intended to be my wedding gift to you,one day. I had it made exactly to your tastes." He said softly, kissing the crown of her head.

"But I thought..your family...I.. well.." She couldn't form the sentence, but he knew where she was headed with it.

"Love, they're my family. They may not always agree with my actions, but they do love me and will eventually forgive me. Besides, for what I intend on doing I need Carlisle close by, in case something," he paused, sighing, pained. "goes wrong."

She jerked at that sentence. Couldn't help herself.

"What do you mean, if something goes wrong? Edward, what are you planning to do?" She almost choked on the words.

He stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand, smiling, seemingly lost, a million miles away at the very least. A smile played at his lips, but it was sad somehow.

"All the things I have said before, about wanting you to have a normal life, to go on without me, I thought I meant them. I didn't know the effect it would have on me, how could I know? I thought that I could handle it as long as you were happy. But, I can't. I'm far too selfish for that. I'm too selfish to lose you, Bella. When I saw you, with him, it crushed me to my core. My very essence was shaken. To see someone touch, kiss, ravage that beautiful body that is supposed to be mine, it made me physically ill. Something I thought impossible for my kind." He cupped her face gently,

almost too gently, and leaned in, pressing his lips to her forehead. Pulling away, he took her good hand and led her slowly inside to show her around the house. She gasped, in spite of it all, she couldn't help herself. It was gorgeous, it was quaint,homey, luxurious, it was perfect, it had Edward written all over it. Meticulous in every detail. Down to the books on the shelves, and the DVD's in the entertainment center. He knew her inside, and out. Almost too well. For a brief moment she remembered what it used to be like and had a small, dull ache forming. Immediately her mind shifted to Seth and it knocked the breath out of her. He knew. He knew she was gone, and he was terrified, AND pissed. Of that she was certain. She felt it in every single muscle in her body.

Immediately she shifted her focus, couldn't let him tune in to her, it was too dangerous, and possibly too late at any rate.  
She knew why he needed Carlisle close by. She knew what his intentions were. She had begged for this so many times before, to no avail, and now she was going to get what she always wanted.

Only now, she wanted the exact opposite. Tears started to well up at the thought of the wedding, the family she'd never have. She fought them back, no sense in crying over something she can't have, right?

He pulled her over to the couch and started to lean into her, but pulled away scrunching his nose.

"You reek,love. We have to get you a shower." He picked her up gingerly, and carried her to the bathroom, readied her water and helped her get undressed, being extremely careful with her.

She stepped into the shower and tried to clear her mind, letting the water run over her body,

not wanting to shower though, because she would be washing away Seth. His smell, his kisses, his touch. It was all she had of him right now, it's all she'd ever have for eternity now.

Edward washed her hair for her, washed her body without saying a word or being inappropriate, and then got her out of the water, dried her off, dressed her in clothes that Alice had no doubt picked out for her, possibly as a wedding gift, possibly because Alice loved to shop. Either way, she wouldn't have picked it out herself. A pair of silk pajamas, in pale pink. No definitely not my taste, she thought wryly to herself.

He wrapped her arm back up for her, towel dried her hair, brushed it for a while, wordlessly, and then grabbed her hand,walking her back into the living room.

Edward took a seat on the couch and pulled her down onto his lap, the way he used to. It didn't feel the same, she didn't fit into his body the way she remembered. He was too cold, too hard. She tried to situate herself, to get comfortable. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why, try as she might, it didn't work anymore. Then he flashed across her mind again. His strong arms, his muscular chest, his rock hard abs, a smile that could shame the sun, and his kiss. Seth. Seth. Seth.

He consumed her every thought, and her body began to react as it always did upon the mere thought of him. So she had to shift frequencies again, changing her train of thought. Though erasing the pictures of him in her mind made her entire body hurt, and her heart throb in agony.

Edward ran his hand through her wet hair,massaging the back of her neck, running his fingers down her bare arm, and grabbed her hand,lacing their fingers together.

She didn't grasp his hand back, it just laid in his, limp, motionless.

He sighed coolly against her ear, and used his other hand to move the hair away from the side of her neck. Placing his lips against the conjuncture between her neck and shoulder,dragging his teeth lightly over the skin, inhaling deeply through his nose.

Suddenly, he pulled back as if he had been physically harmed. Moving her out of his lap and sitting her harshly beside him on the couch.

His face completely contorted in pain, in shock, in horror.


	25. Chapter 25

She reached out to touch him but he jerked away, his face still frozen.

"Edward what is it?" Dear god don't let it be the wolves, she thought to herself,panicked. Trying to figure out how to distract him.

He placed his head in his hands, his fingers tugging at his hair. She thought she heard sobs escaping him, but knew

vampires couldn't cry, well not in the same sense that she could. His entire body seemed to be convulsing, and she knew

he was crying then. She placed her hand on his back, and he drew up straight,looking at her, with more pain than

she had ever witnessed in a face in her entire life. And he practically growled the words as he spoke.

"Bella what am I doing? What have I done? How could you? How could this happen? For a minute in this cursed existence

I thought that I was going to be able to have happiness,that I deserved it. Could I have ruined it more thoroughly? Couldn't you

have fought for me? Couldn't you have wanted me, needed me the way that I did you?"

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Instead she felt nauseous. What was all of this about? Was he THAT hurt over Seth? Is that what this was?

He looked at her, took in her pale face, the look of confusion in her eyes, and realized she had NO idea.

Edward took her hand in his gently, and took a deep un-needed breath.

"Bella, lo..Bella, you know that I know your body, if anything is the slightest bit off, I know."

She nodded,still not understanding.

"You're...you're..pregnant."

"How could you know that? It's too soon, Edward. That makes no sense!"

"Bella, your body starts to change from the moment of conception, trust me, you are."

Instinctively she withdrew her hand and wrapped her arm over her torso protectively.

Tears began to spill and run down her cheeks, and she bit back sobs.

He ran his fingers over her cheeks, wiping away the tears. Trying to force a smile.

"Are you alright? What do you want me to do Bella? What do you need?"

"I .. Edward.. I .. oh my god.. Seth." was all she could say.

Edward grabbed her and held her awkwardly,but she moved away from him. He hissed angrily.

She layed down on the couch and curled into a ball, completely inconsolable.

He went back to pacing a hole in the floor, running his fingers roughly through his hair.

His phone rang, shrilly. He answered it grumbling roughly, but quietly into the phone before

shoving it in her face.

"Alice." Was all he said.

She took the phone and placed it to her ear, sitting up, which was harder than she would have thought.

"Alice?"

"Bella, are you okay? I'm SO sorry, I didn't see, he had me blocked, was too busy switching through plans in his mind

he knows the holes in my visions. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Really? I'll be right there."

With that the phone went dead. Bella had no time to say anything else to her.

"Alice is on her way."

"I know." he clenched his jaw tightly.

No time at all had passed when Alice flitted into the room,scooping Bella up off the couch and into her petite arms to acess her.

Wrinkling her nose, her eyes glazed over, seeing, searching. She gasped and protectively her grip on Bella tightened.

"Ow ow ow Alice, the arm, the arm." Bella winced.

Alice moved her gently over to the couch."Sorry Bella."

And got up quickly,crossing the room to Edward in one swift movement.

"How could you, Edward? What are you thinking?" Her voice dropped even lower "They're coming you know. You can't stop that,and you can't

hide forever. We're willing to step in to keep them from killing you, that's true, but we won't fight, we won't kill for this Edward. We all love Bella

too much, we all love YOU too much to let you keep doing this."

"What are you Alice, the spokesperson for the family?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Maybe," She placed a small,nimble hand in the middle of his chest, pushing him backwards as she spoke, inflicting her seriousness. "And as spokesperson,

since that's what you feel I am, just know that you have really fucked up this time. I won't leave because my concern is keeping you alive and protecting

Bella, but Edward they're coming and they want your head."

She had barely gotten the words past her lips when they heard a huge commotion outside of the cottage.


	26. Chapter 26

Alice immediately flitted over to Bella, and took hold of her gently, very protectively.

Edward seemed frozen for two seconds, concentrating, "listening"to their minds. He growled, and raced for the door, throwing it open.

What he saw he really wasn't ready for, regardless of the things he had heard seconds before.

Six horse sized wolves, for that he was prepared, and one very human young man, standing before him, that surprised him.

Chuckling darkly, he leaned casually against the door frame of the cottage.

"I'm trying to figure out, Seth. Are you brave, or are you just stupid?" Edward challenged.

"I could ask the same of you, Leech. I want my future wife, and so help me god, if you have hurt her, I will send you to hell myself."

"You talk extremely sure, for someone in such a breakable form."

Seth nodded, and smirked "You may break me, but rest assured, you wouldn't make it too long after that." He glanced over his shoulder

at his brothers and they all growled deeply, inching forward.

"I see Jacob, Sam, Embry, Paul, Quil and Colin. Where is Leah? Afraid to come?" He teased.

"No, you moron, Leah is far from afraid of you, but she is with child, we won't risk her or the baby."

From inside, Bella heard that,and gasped, grinning, in spite of it all,and Alice placed a hand on her stomach, whispering in her ear

"You'll all be just fine, ."

"What a strange coincidence," Edward began

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Seth interrupted.

"Just that, for now, Bella is as well, and I have to wonder.." he mused "If Leah will have one,or a litter."

Seth lunged, and even Edward wasn't prepared. Before anyone could blink, Seth had his hand around Edward's throat, and

was pushing him down onto the floor. It took Edward less then a split second to recover and flip Seth off of him as if he were

a rag doll. Seth flew against the wall with a deafening bang but refused to give up. Bella was watching wide eyed with fear,

near the back door with Alice, and Alice was debating on whether to stay and keep them from killing Edward, or take Bella

and keep her safe. She opted for a bit of both. She pulled her phone out, pressed 2 and spoke quickly into it, hanging up before

Bella even had a chance to know one word that had been said.

The fight was still going on, neither conceding, and neither winning. But Bella knew, Seth had enough human in him he could

eventually tire, Edward, would not. The cottage may not remain standing for too much longer, at this point. Bella thought idly to herself.

Walls were being cracked, furniture in the kitchen was broken.. Then Bella saw a flash of Russet from behind Alice, and knew instantly

it was Jake, her Jake. She couldn't have both of her boys in jeopardy. It was killing her that Seth was.

Two things happened simultaneously, the backdoor opened, Carlisle,Jasper, and Emmett entered the cottage, and Alice pulled Bella

outside.

"Alice, no, please I can't..I can't.." she began to sob

"Bella I have to get you away from here, you don't need to see this, or be near it. It's not good for you,or them."

"But I won't, get..in..in..in..the way." She choked out.

"What? No,Bella. It's not good for you or the babies."

"Babies? You mean baby." Bella pressed her face against Alice's petite shoulder, and Alice smoothed her hair, making soothing purr like noises.

"No, I mean babies. There are two, as far as I can see. Two little beautiful dark haired, olive skinned girls,with your eyes. Beautiful Bella. You did good."

Bella looked at Alice, tears still streaming down her face, in confusion, but awe struck.

The commotion inside had quieted some, and Bella was terrified to know why.

"Come, stand with Bella. I need to go inside." Alice said into the darkness.  
Bella didn't see anyone but seconds later she was nudged on the shoulder by something wet and cold. She turned and almost jumped.

"Embry!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he huffed, then made some weird sound. She would have almost sworn he was laughing.

Bella looked over, and Alice was gone inside. "Well, that does it. Most of the people I love more than anything are in that cottage, in the middle

of a battle thanks to me. I'm a loser."

Embry shook his gigantic,fuzzy head no.

Inside, Emmett and Carlisle had broke up the fight, while Jasper was using his calming powers to diffuse the situation.

Emmett had a hold of Edward, Carlisle held Seth. Jake was still standing on alert in the kitchen,the other wolves just outside, save for Embry who

was outside with Bella.

"Edward,son, stop this. I know you love Bella, I know this is hard for you, I know it hurts, but you can't do this. This is insane behavior, even for one of our kind.

Please, before you implicate the rest of us, THINK. We have a good life set up here, at least for now. Please,son. I don't ask much of you, let me have this."

"Carlisle I CAN'T let her go! I won't!"

"Edward, you let her go a while back. YOU forged the distance that has set this in motion." Edward hissed

"No, you need to hear the truth son. YOU did this. But in all honesty, had you not, it still would have happened, it is FATE. I have studied the imprinting

process from afar, the second I heard about it I had to know more. It is more powerful than anything I have ever seen, and it is born into them. It is stronger

than our need for our mates. What you feel for Bella, Seth feels at least twice as much, possibly more."

Edward shook his head no "There is no way," he didn't sound sure. He trusted Carlisle so absolutely, it was hard to go against him.

"There is, son. TRUST ME."

"Where is Bella?" Seth's eyes began combing the room, Alice stepped forward cautiously, hands extended in a very peaceful manner.

"Seth, Bella is fine. She's outside with Embry. I wanted to come inside and make sure you are okay. She is beyond stressed and in her condition

she doesn't need to be."

"Condition?" Carlisle asked Alice, his expression softening further.

"Bella is pregnant, Carlisle." Alice explained.

Emmett's grip on Edward tightened, expecting the worst.

"I already know." Edward remarked, flatly, slumping over.

Emmett clapped Seth on the back with one strong hand, still holding Edward in place with the other and laughed heartily. "Hell yeah! Looks like you

did something right,dude."

Seth looked even more pained than he ever had.

"I want to see my Bella."

Edward growled out of hurt, but Jake still took a step forward.

Alice moved to his side, "Jacob, Edward is hurting, that's won't do anything else, trust me. I know I know,I've been wrong, but I'm not this time."

"Emmett, let me go."

"I don't think that's wise,son."Carlisle said

Seth looked at Carlisle, and back at Emmet, "Can I please go see Bella?"

Carlisle looked to Jasper, who immediately knew to assess the room. Feeling the emotions, the atmosphere.

He nodded once.

Carlisle released Seth, and he took off for the back door.

Emmett let go of Edward,who dropped to his knees, his head in his hands, perhaps in agony, perhaps defeat, perhaps both.

Jake stood, a little more relaxed but didn't budge.

When Seth stepped out the back door, Bella felt it before she saw it. She knew it was her Seth and that he was okay.

Removing her face from Embry's neck, she looked up and saw him. Gasping at all the scratched, the big purple blotches on his skin,

that she knew would be faded in less than an hour, and still all she could think was how perfect, how beautiful he looked.

She didn't run to him, though she wanted to, she was still in shock. If Seth was here did that mean? Even though part of her hated Edward

for the hell he had caused, she didn't wish him dead.

Seth walked over to her and gently touched her cheek, leaning down he placed his lips to hers, his hand touching her stomach.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Seth."

He took her right hand, and dropped to one knee. "I know this isn't the perfect time, or place, that I don't have a ring and you deserve better, but

Bella,I know if we can get through everything we've gotten through in the past few days, and you can still want me, still love me, that we can make it

through ANYTHING. So, I'm asking you to take me as I am, bruised, dirty, and sweaty, as your husband. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Was all she could say, he stood, grinning that sexy ass grin of his that she loved so much, and kissed her sweetly. Lifting her into his arms,he began to walk around the cottage, Embry at their backs.

"Now, let's go HOME."

~FIN~


End file.
